The Raiders
by s nuttall
Summary: Rose has had enough of Lissa and Dimitri ignoring her. After Dimitri is questioned by Hans, he tells them about the strigoi's hideouts and plans. A group of guardians are sent out to destroy them, and Rose is their leader. Will she ever return. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**This is my new story. I am still writing my others aswell, but this one keeps popping up in my head, so I decided to write it.**

**Takes place during Spirit bound. Rose has finally had enough of Lissa and Dimitri pushing her away. Hans presents to her and the queen the idea about sending a group of guardians out to hunt the strigoi hideouts in the U.S and Russia, like she said while Hans questioned Dimitri, after he got turned back.**

**She is no longer interested in being Lissa's guardian, She cuts her self off from them completely, and leaves court to hunt the strigoi with with a team of guardians, but when somebody she cares about is kidnapped by strigoi, what will she do? Will she see the people that she used to love, and can she forget everything that happened.**

**Please review... let me know what you think**.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Alot had happened in the last few days, especially with Lissa and Dimitri, ignoring me like I had the plague. I had done absolutely nothing wrong. I simply wanted to be there for Dimitri, to comfort him. But he'd rather be comforted by Lissa- or so it seems. Everytime I try to talk to them, I get brushed aside, and it hurts- alot. These two people where the two people that I loved beyond all else. My best friend/sister, and my soul mate. At least thats what I had thought. It suddenly came to me that they dont care about me, anywhere near as much as I care about them. So what was the point of trying anymore. I sighed to myself, admitting defeat. I gave up. I would stay away from them from now on, and wait for them to come to me. I could only hope that, that would be soon. I missed them.

To top off my perfect day... Adrian and I had broken up. He had actually surprised me and taken it pretty well, making me feel even more guilty than I already did.

**FLASHBACK.**

_I stormed across court after Dimitri and Lissa had sent me away, after he had been questioned by Hans._

_"Hey... Little dhampir" Adrian said, falling into step with me. "Whoa. Who's pissed you off?" I didnt answer him, Im sure that he needed no explaination._

_"What did they do this time" he asked. I sighed and stopped walking, sitting down on the bench that we had stopped next to._

_"I only wanted to see him" I admitted, in a small voice. "I just wanted to see how he was doing. I know it kills him, remembering all the torture he inflicted upon others. I just want to help him" Adrian didnt say anything for a moment, he simply pulled me against his chest and hugged me, as I began to cry. I had never felt so useless and abandoned._

_"Thanks Adrian" I said, after I had gained my composure. "Im sorry. I didnt mean for you to see that. It wasnt fair to you." "Its okay, Rose" he said, completely serious. I knew that he was being serious because he called me `Rose,` insted of `little dhampir.` "You cant help the way you feel. I know that you still love him" he said. "Adrian, I... I..." "Shh" he sushed me. "Im okay with it, I always knew that it would happen, once he became a dhampir again. Im not angry about it" I hugged him close. "I never did deserve you" I sobbed. "I do love you, very, very much. I just wish-" he cut me off. "You wish it was enough?" he inquired. I nodded my head. "I love you too, little dhampir. Your one of my best friends. I'll always be around if you need me." I kissed his cheek then I left him there, sitting on the bench. My heart slightly tore again._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

I was about to get undressed when the phone in my room started to ring.

"Yep" I answered, popping the `p`.

"Hathaway" the voice barked. "It's Hans. I need to see you, straight away in my office."

"Okay Hans." I sighed, "Im on my way." I hung up, feeling slightly annoyed for the interuption. I grabbed my stake and put it in place. Then I set off.

Five minutes later I knocked on his door. "Come in" he bellowed.

"Ah. Hathaway" he greeted. Im sure your wondering what it is that I want" I nodded. "Ive been thinking about the interview today... with Belikov." He sat in his seat behind his desk, and indicated for me to sit in the seat opposite.

"About what he said about knowing the locations of some strigoi." he informed me. Now I understand. I nodded my head, urging him forward.

"Well... Ive been thinking about putting together a group of guardians to hunt them. I was wondering how you feel about that?" I sat up, a little straighter. "Im Listening" I said, slightly excited.

"Well we can spare approximately fifteen guardians. I made some calls and St Basils in russia said they would send fifteen guardians over to help us, as well as St Mathew's in England. So thats a team of fourty five guardians, going on the raids. I was also wondering how you feel about being the team leader?" he asked. I blinked a few times. I was shocked.

"Wow..." I breathed, "It's an honour to be asked" I admitted. I thought about what that meant though. It would mean giving up on my dreams of becoming Lissa's guardian. Was that really such a bad thing though? Could I stay here, day after agonising day, watching her mother Dimitri.? What would happen when he reclaimed his guardian title and he became Lissa's other guardian. I knew for a fact that there was no way that I would be able to just forget everything that had happened between us, and move on, like he had. I looked back towards Hans.

"Yes" I told him. "I'll do it. I'm quite looking forward to the challenge." I admitted, with a true smile on my face. At last, I had something to smile about- Direct action.

"Brilliant" he said. "We'll need to work with Belikov over the next few weeks, find out everything that he knows. Locations... The number of them, etc... Plus we'll also need to de-brief the queen. Though I do think that she will be all in favour of this." he said. I nodded again. I would have to see her anyway, to hand her my notice of resignation- from being Lissa's guardian.

"Okay" I told him. "Very well, Hathaway. Can you meet me outside the queens office tomorrow. Say... Twelve-ish?" "Yep. Sure thing" I told him, standing up, I nodded to him as I walked out. "I'll see ya tomorrow then" I said, before the door closed behind me.

I liked this plan. I dont think groups of guardians had ever been sent out on raids before. It really was exciting, but also... a little scary. Not knowing what we should expect. I hoped Dimitri's knowledge was still valid.

I finally stood naked in the shower, sighing in relief, as the hot water washed away my anxieties. Soothing my knotted muscles. Once I was finished and the water began to cool, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around my body, and one around my hair. I walked to my bed, and sat down on the edge. I unravelled the towel from my hair and patted it dry. Then I picked up my hairbrush and began to work through the tangles.

Lissa's emotions suddenly spiked and I was sucked into her head. She was getting hot and heavy with Christian, and was feeling breathless. I was about to drag myself out of her head when they broke apart. They were gasping for breath as he lent his forehead against hers.

When she finally gazed up at him, I was shocked and in denial. `Please... Please god no` I chanted in my head. It was not the icy blue eyes of Christian Ozera staring back at me. It was the beautiful, bottomless, brown eyes that could look into my soul. It was Dimitri's eyes.

And the part of my heart that was still whole... finally shattered.

* * *

**What did you think? Should I carry on? Let me know and review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank-you to everybody that reviewed. Im happy to say that most people liked the story so far, apart from the odd one or two readers. Thats fair enough, I like hearing your true thoughts. Positive or negative. I welcome them all.**

**However, I did say that this was a rose and dimitri story, and I meant that. All may not be as it seems, it was only the first chapter, after all.**

**I am a big rose and dimitri fan, and all of my stories end up with them being together, just like this one will. Its just that I always have them get back together straight away, and I want this one to be different. I had to make something drastic happen to change rose's loyalties to liss, or else I dont think rose would ever have had the courage to really leave Lissa. How everything gets sorted out though, is a mystery... for the time being.**

**Anyway. Thank-you- again for all of your reviews, they really do mean alot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

I woke up, after the most restless nights sleep I had ever experienced, thats if I actually managed to get any sleep at all.

The image of Dimitri's face, as he stepped away from Lissa, had haunted my nightmares, making them ten times as worse.

I had managed to snap my self out of her head, immediately. It tore at my shredded heart, making it almost impossible to breath. This was, by far, the worse pain imaginable. Betrayl.

My eyes were sore and heavy, and my throat hurt like a bitch, from all of the crying that had occured throughout the night. I was naked in my bed, the towel that I had been wrapped up in last night, laid beside my bed, on the floor. I hadnt even had the will to get dressed. Insted I had crumpled into a ball, threw my cover over my head and hid from the outside world. I was so stupid, to think that they actually cared about me. `They come first` And Dimitri was certainly putting Lissa first now. There would be no chance of him throwing himself in front of me now, It would be her, all her, everything is about her. I hate her for it. I hate them the both of them.

I glanced at the alarm clock, on my bedside cabinet, and was shocked to see that it was half past eleven. I had no idea that it was so late in the day. I jumped up off the bed, and quickly dressed, realising that I only had half an hour to get to my meeting with Hans and Tatiana. I was very eager to get this over and done with. I wanted to get the hell out of here, and I would not be coming back.

I rushed through the front door and walked as quickly as I could. I walked straight into the cafe. I was starving and really needed something to eat, or else I would not be a happy rose. I grabbed two cereal bars and a hot chocolate. Then I started to make my way out.

"Rose" I heard an annoying voice call. I turned my head to my right, and wished I hadnt. It was Tasha Ozera that had shouted me. She was sitting at a table, along with the princess- I wouldnt even say their name again, they were nothing to me now- Christian, Guardian Belikov, and my good friend Eddie. He looked up and smiled at me as I made my way over. I smiled back at Eddie, then turned on my guardian mask and clenching my teeth together. I really did not want to be here right now.

"Hey Tash" I said, as I stood by the end of the table. "Oh Rose. You look like hell. Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. I smiled, my biggest fake smile.

"Im good. Just a little tired" I told her, only half telling the truth. I was tired, very tired infact. I had been awake for the most part of the night. But I was not good, I was as far from good as you could get. "I didnt get much sleep last night." Christian chuckled. "I bet you didnt" he teased, wagging his eyebrows. I laughed, a little. I couldnt help it. We'd always had a love/hate relationship. I didnt answer though. Let them take that as they may. Although im pretty sure that they wouldnt give a shit.

"Im sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting to get too" I announced. Eddie looked up at me. "Meeting? What meeting? I havent heard anything about a meeting" he said, so serious. He always took himself so seriously, ever since spokane where we had lost Mason. Eddie blamed himself for being weak and letting himself get bitten. Where as I blamed myself, and I always would.

"Its not public knowledge yet Eddie, dont worry about it" I told him. He sat back down, eyeing me intently. I shifted nevously, I didnt want to be here, I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Whats going on rose?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Nothings going on Ed" I told him, ignoring the curious gazes coming from everybody else. "Im sure it will come out in the next few days, but Im not permitted to say for now. Im sorry" I told him.

"What? What arent you permitted to say" he asked, while everybody else's head switched between me and Eddie as the conversation continued. "Like I said... I really cant say. If I told you, I would have to kill you" I teased. He didnt say anything. Probably wondering if I was being serious or not. I laughed. "Chill out Eddie. I'll see you later, okay?" I said, turning away and hurrying off before anybody else could stop me. I could feel a very small tugging at the bond, but I refused to acknowledge it. They were scum, and they meant nothing to me now. I walked to Hans office as fast as I could.

"Hey Hans" I said, when he'd told me to enter.

He smiled at me. I mean... Hans. He actually shocked me. He must be as excited about these raids as I was. Together we left the building and started towards the queens building. The guardians that were already stationed there already knew that we was coming, Tatiana had informed them already, and she already knew the reason why we were coming. Apparantly, Hans had informed her about out idea, and we were here to here the verdict- so to speak.

Hans and I bowed in front of her, as we entered her room. She nodded her head in appreciation and smiled, genuinely.

"Im glad you could make it" she said. "Ive been going through your proposal, and I must say that I am all in favour of it. We will step up training sessions, for the guardians who will be involved with the raids, and we will have to work closely with Mr Belikov" she said. I think I winced right about then, and it definately did not go un-noticed. Tatiana raised her eyebrows in question. I sighed.

"Im not comfortable around guardian Belikov anymore" I told her, which surprised her. She knew how close we had been and that he was the reason why I had left the academy to go to russia.

"I know that I have to work along side him for the time being" I continued. "But I also want to avoid him for as long as possible. Is... is he going on the raids?" I asked, fearing the answer. She looked at me... well, stared actually.

"No. He's not going" she finally answered me. "We still need to keep him under close observation. I do truely believe that he is a dhampir again. But there is no saying how he will handle being faced with a strigoi again" she admitted. I smiled in relief. "Great" I said.

"I also dont want him to know that I am involved in any of this, at least not straight away" I told her. "I know that I have to hear everything, so I was thinking about getting Adrian to charm a ring for me, to change my appearance. It will be hard for me to see guardian Belikov, but at least he'll not know who I am, so he will not feel the need to speak to me." She was speechless. I laughed internally. She loved to talk as much as I did.

"M... may I ask what as brought this on?" she inquired. I swallowed the lump that had begun to form in my throat. I looked towards Hans, not knowing if I should tell the truth or not. Nervously, I turned back to Tatiana.

"Im persuming you know my history with Guardian Belikov?"

"I know that he was your mentor Rose. I know your close friends, thats why you risked it all for him." she said. I shifted my feet, uncomfortably, and looked at her, square in the eye.

"It was abit more than that" I admitted. Then I told her everything that had happened between us, and I mean everything. Including the kiss with the princess last night. I had had to tell her the truth, I wanted a huge favour from her- with her keeping my identity a secret, in return for that... she wanted my reasons for it. Judging by her expression-which was surprisingly sympathetic- she understood my request.

"Im sorry Rose. I had no idea" Hans said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders. "Im sure i'll get over it, one day" I lied. "Which is also the reason why I am handing my resignation in. I am no longer Lissa's guardian. If and when I return. I will request to be a guardian that does the patrols and guards everybody. I feel like I can no longer protect the princess. I hope you can understand that, your majesty.

"I can Rose, and for what its worth... I am truely sorry for your pain. After everything that you girls have been through together, I cant believe it has come to this. I cant believe that Vasilisa sunk so low" She said, looking confused. "And I will agree to your request." I thanked her. For the first time, I could actually see why Adrian loved his aunt. She wasnt so bad, once you got passed the bitch part of her.

Half an hour later, I was knocking on Adrians front door, with permission from Tatiana to tell him about the raids, and that she had given me permission to change my identity.

My name- while I was still here, was going to be `Guardian Rebecca Cross` I was the team leader, who had been sent here from England. Hans was going to introduce me at the meeting for all guardians that we had planned for tomorrow. Everybody was going to be told that I had requested a new charge, and had moved out of the country. Finally, to my surprise, there would be a ball, right before we left. Were everybody was allowed to attend, especially those that were going on the raids. We would have to go on the stage at the end of the night, to be thanked for our bravery and wished luck for our safe return.

The queen was actually quite devious- I liked it. She thought it would be hillarious for me to pull my ring off on the stage, to reveal the true me. She said that even though Lissa had betrayed me in such a deceitful way, she would be hurt when I `left` court. That remained to be seen. So I had told Tatiana that I would make a decision on the night.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian sang, when he finally answered the door. "Ive been expecting you" he said.

"You have?" He nodded. And showed me inside, taking my jacket for me.

I sat down on one of the couches and he sat beside me.

I just got off the phone with my aunt. She told me everything." he said, in a calm voice. "Im so sorry Rose" he said. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"Its not your fault" I said. Desperately fighting the tears that wanted to fall. He pulled me to his chest, and I couldnt fight them anymore. I sobbed as he held me tightly, running his fingers through my hair, while I clutched at his shirt.

"Hey... come on" he said, in such a soothing voice. "They are not worth your tears. You deserve so much better Rose.

Eventually I began to calm down. I felt stupid, I hadnt meant to lose it in front of Adrian. He didnt deserve that. Me, crying for my lost love- a love that wasnt him. My life was certainly a fucked up place to be right about now.

"Im sorry Adrian" I told him.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I cant believe this. After everything you have done for them" He sighed and shook his head. Then he stood up and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a cup of chocolate for me, and a beautiful ring. It had a ruby in it, which was surrounded with small diamonds. He sat down with the ring clasped tightly in between his hands. He closed his eyes and began to concerntrate. Infusing the ring with spirit. His stunning face lined, with the determination that shone from him. After a few moments his face relaxed and he opened his eyes.

I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Adrian" I said, as he handed me the ring and I placed it on my finger.

My hair suddenly shortened, slightly. going from my waist, to half way down my back- at least it was still long though. The colour started to lighten too. I stood up and walked to the mirror, and I gasped. I loved the image. My hair still had some dark parts, but it was streaked a blonde and caramel colour, with some bright red slashes through it. My eyes were no longer the brown colour that I liked so much. They were now a dark blue shade. Finally, my clothes... I laughed. I had on a pair of skinny leather pants that hugged my ass perfectly, and a red corset style top, edged with black lace. I looked hot. I turned back to Adrian and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Sexy as hell" he said, in a teasing way. I laughed. "What. Wasnt I before?" I pouted, playfully. "You have always been sexy to me Rose. But you know how I like to play dress up with you" he said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Come on" he said, taking my hand, and pulling me through the front door.

I laughed again. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping of course. We cant leave court, but we can shop around here. Its pretty useless changing your appearance, and then you walking around in Rose clothes. My aunt told me to get you a whole new wardrobe" He said. He had a point, I hadnt thought about that. "Weve had your room cleared out, and your belongings have been moved to a new room. Insted of room 6, your now in room 18, that way if anybody stops by, it really will look like you've left." I smiled at him.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I told him. He laughed, as we walked through the store.

We chatted about everything, mainly the raid. He was worried for me, obviously. But he was also scared that I would not come back, once we had fulfilled this mission. However... I simply didnt know the answer to that just yet, only time could tell.

After we had finished shopping and taken all of my bags back to my new room, Adrian treated me to dinner at the restraunte. It was nice. Two friends eating together and joking together. I didnt think anything could spoil this moment for me... Boy was I wrong. The princess walked in, hand in hand with Christian, Followed by Belikov and Tasha. Belikov had a pained look on his face. I saw Tasha place a comforting hand on his shoulder. I turned away and restarted conversation with Adrian.

When we had eaten our food and drank our wine, we stood up to leave, unfortunately we had to pass their table on the way out. Adrian kept his cool completely, even when Christian stopped him.

"Hey. Have you heard about Rose?" he said, to Adrian. It thought it was funny that I was standing right here, and they didnt even realise it. Adrian nodded his head.

"Why? Why would she not want to be my guardian anymore?" I heard the princess sob. I risked a quick glance at her, she looked dreadful. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, but I refused to show any sympathy to her, Or Dimitri, who looked just has hurt. They had brought it on themselves.

"I dont know Liss" Christian finally spoke. "Maybe she just needed a break. Im sure she'll be back soon though, she wouldn't stay away from you for too long" he cooed, as if he was talking to a fucking baby- for godsake.

When she had calmed down enough Christian looked up for the first time. His eyes fell on me, and then he flicked them towards Adrian, who was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Who's this?" he asked Adrian.

"Oh right sorry" Adrian said. "Everybody... This is Guardian Rebecca Cross. She's here- at court at the request of the queen." he told them. "Theres a meeting tomorrow which she must attend. Im sure you have had your presence requested by now" He said, inclining his head in Belikovs direction. Belikov didnt say anything out loud, just a small bob of his head.

"Very good. Im sorry, but I must escort Becca to her room now" he informed them, then he spun on his heel and walked away, with me right next to him.

"Goodnight Little dhampir" he said, as we reached my door. He kissed my knuckles and let my hand fall to my side.

"Goodnight Adrian. Thanks again... for today" I said. I hugged him and then walked into my bedroom and closed the door as he walked down the corridor.

I quickly stripped my clothes and put on a nightshirt, then I climbed into my bed, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**There it is. ooooooh. what did you think.**

**What for the next chapter. Rose's pov and continue more into the story, or do Dimitri's pov.**

**Dont forget to review please. Good or bad. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for all of your reviews. It really means alot.**

**Okay... So in this chapter I'll do a small Lissa and Dimitri point of view, from the day of the kiss, Just to give you an idea of what my little mind is planning :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**Lissa's pov**

"Hows Rose coping with everything?" I asked Adrian as we sat on his bed practicing spirit. His healing technique was still no where near as strong as mine was, and he was desperate to learn. Where as I really wanted to learn how to dreamwalk. It fascinated me, and it could come in really handy one day, if I ever needed it to find somebody.

"Shes coping" he said with a sad look on his face. I grimaced. I could only imagine what she was going through. Dimitri was her soulmate, just like Christian was mine. It would kill me if he ever turned away from me like Dimitri had done with Rose. She was my best friend- my sister, and I loved her. But I also felt tremendously sorry for Dimitri.

I knew that he suffered nightmares from his brief time as a strigoi. I see him staring at his hands in disgust when he thinks Im not looking. Its like he can still see blood on them and it pains me to see him suffer like that. But what haunts him the most- and I know for a fact, Is what he did to Rose while he held her captive. He is so tormented over his actions, although I have told him countless times that it wasnt his fault.

He saw Rose as his goddess at the academy, he had told me his side of the story, and I couldnt believe that I had been so blind to not notice how things were between them back then.

She was is whole world, His everything and there wasnt nothing that he wouldn't do for her. She understood every single thing about him and he had told me that no one had ever been able to see through him so completely. It was the first time that I actually realised just how deep their love went for each other, and I finally understood the reason why she had left me at the academy, to fulfill her promise to him- that they would kill the other one, If either of them was ever turned.

After Adrian and I had finished our practice, I left and walked across court, to my own apartment. I couldnt help but feel like somebody was following me. I couldnt explain it, but I felt just like I did at the academy when I was being followed. I spun on my heel, coming face to face with a pair of eyes. I didnt even have time to try to recognise them before I was under their compullsion.

"The next time that you see Dimitri Belikov, you are going to kiss him, passionately, and you are going to like it. You will count to sixty and then you will pull away, remembering everything a moment later. But you will not remember that I am the one who told you this. Okay?" The voice asked.

I nodded my head. "Okay" I breathed. Then I turned around and carried on, on my way.

**DPOV. The day of the kiss**.

I hold my shaking hands out in front of me and sometimes I can see blood on them, I can hear my victims pleads and cries, and it kills me to know that I have caused such harm to others. What kills me the most though was the thought of what I had done to Rose

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. What had I done? I loved Rose so much, It had been an incredible feeling being by her side. It was perfect. Everything had been perfect. I had been the happiest man on the planet after the cabin, when Rose and I gave in to our feelings and slept together. She had given herself to me completely. I had been her first, she had given me her virginity and it was a moment that I would cherish for the rest of my life. It hadnt been sex, It had been making love, soft, sweet and slow, and very heart-touching. I couldnt love her anymore if I had tried.

I still love her that way, Im so completely in love with her that it pains me, and I struggle to breath. Why was the world such a cruel place. We had finally given into each other, finally made a way for us to be together while still being guardians, and I felt like I was on cloud nine I was so happy. All that changed of course the moment that Nathan had changed me.

What I didnt know was that the change took effect immediately. I could hear Rose screaming. When I opened my eyes the strigoi's were gathered together at the caves entrance, so I joined them. We couldnt go outside because the sun was still up, although it was starting to go down. I could see and hear Rose screaming and crying for me, It didnt effect me then as it should of done. I was cold and evil. Rose was fighting and arguing with Janine, trying to get in the cave to help me, not knowing that it was already to late. With one last yell in her daughters face, janine took of running, pulling rose along side her, and that was the last time I saw her, until russia of course.

I still couldnt believe that she had risked her life and her future with the princess to end my suffering, and she had come so close to fulfilling that promise we made to each other. But I had also come close to killing her, or worse; turning her. I had no idea how I had been able to hold back once I had tasted her sweet blood, and that revolted me now. Treating her like a blood whore, seeing the fear in her eyes, trying to lure her with promises of sex, and keeping her weak with endorphine rushes and blood loss. I had been a monster. How could she possibly forgive me? The more I saw her now, the more it hurt me. She looks at me with love and awe, but I dont understand how she could possibly forgive that.

I was walking around court, aimlessly. The guardians didnt have to stay with me no longer as I was no longer a strigoi. I found myself heading to the princesses place. I needed to talk to somebody. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didnt notice anybody with me until I bumped into them. I looked up, about to offer my apologies when spinning eyes over took my mind, and then I remembered nothing, apart from wanting to kiss Lissa because I knew that I would like it. The next thing I knew I was banging on her door a moment later she answered it, and smiled a beautiful smile at me, and thats whae I came undone.

I pushed her forcefully, back inside her apartment, and I took her lips to mine. Kissing her eagerly and passionately. I was getting lost in the kiss. My hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her closer to me, they remained on her shoulders. Her hands held my hips. The kiss was so nice, somewhere in the back of my mind, something was screaming `no`, but I had to kiss her. It was strange. Whenever I kissed rose my hands instantly went into her hair, pulling her as close to me as she could get. It wasnt like that with Lissa though, it was strange. I loved the feel of hair in my hands, but not lissa's. The kiss was still nice though, her soft small lips getting almost crushed under mine. A few moments later we broke apart gasping for air. We wore equally awed expressions on our faces. She was so cute But then it was gone, and everything came back to me, and to her by the horrified look on her face. We had been compelled, I knew that, but I had no fucking Idea who had done it.

"Oh my god" Lissa cried. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. All I could think about was Rose. How could we of done that. I was mortified, I was so thankful to Lissa for saving my soul, but that was it, I didnt romantically like her. She may of saved my soul, but she didnt own it. My Roza did, and I loved her with a fiery passion. "Shit" I muttered. Lissa looked broken. I helped her up and sat her on the couch.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" I almost pleaded, wanting to tear the bastard apart. It had to be some sick joke. Why would someone do this? I didnt have an answer. I was to shocked to process anything at that moment of time. All I could do was hate myself even more as I added one more bad thing I had done to the woman I loved.

* * *

**Okay guys. I hope you liked it, and I hope it answers some of your questions, all though im sure it will create a whole lot more, im sure. hehe. **

**Sorry its a little short. Next chapter in Rose's POV will be on tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your reviews. They mean alot.**

**I know that some of you really wanted Dimitri and Lissa to betray her, I just couldnt do it, Im sorry. But dont worry, Rose wont find out the truth for a long time yet. So theres plenty of time for her to get up to her normal mischief.**

**Also... Rose did meet Abe in russia, and she knows he is her father. But she never told anybody who he was.**

**And I know that in reality... Lissa would of been able to fight compullsion, but she was to tired from using up all her strength to practice spirit with Adrian. And Lissa should be able to see past the charmed ring. I dont want her to. I want her to feel abandoned like rose did. So lets just pretend that Lissa is the better healer, but Adrian is the better charmer, making the ring to strong for others to see through.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4.**

"Arrrggg" I screamed, Jumping back from the mirror in my bathroom, and stubbing my toe on the edge of the bath tub.

I had totally forgotten about the charmed ring that I now wore. So I wondered who the hell was staring back at me through the reflection. I was also not familiar with this new layout in my bathroom. I missed my own room, but it had to be done.

I had an hour until I had to meet Hans for the meeting. It was going to be hard working side by side with Dimitri for the next few days. But I would do it, I would lock my emotions away from everybody. It would get the job done quicker, then I could get the hell out of here.

I could feel Lissa's mind pulling at mine to join hers, I wanted to ignore it, but I also new that Tatiana had arranged for my resignation to be hand delivered to her today, and I so wanted to see what her reaction would be like. Ha! The slut probably wouldnt even give a shit.

She was shocked into silence as a nice looking, grey eyed guardian. She recognised him as one of the queens guardians.

"C... can I help you?" she asked in a small voice, wondering what the hell he could be doing on her doorstep.

"Princess Vasilisa" he said, bowing down to her. "I was asked to deliver you this letter on my way past." he said, handing her the large wite envelope. He smiled at her, then he turned away. "Thankyou" she called, a moment to late. She looked down at the envelope once more, then she closed the door and went to sit on her couch and started to rip the envelope open.

She was speechless, shocked, angry and in denial as she read and read the letter, over and over again. The words hitting her straight in the face like a sledge hammer. Of course she already knew that I wasnt her guardian anymore, but some small part of her was hoping that I would change my mind. Was she for real? Hell! That wasnt going to happen. The way I felt right now, I would throw her towards the nearest strigoi that I sensed. Bt now, seeing the words written down in ink before her eyes... well, that was completely different. It was finalised, before her very eyes. She knew right then that something major had happened, but she didnt want to admit her fears, that were slowly eating her alive. The fear that I had seen everything that happened between Dimitri and her. Was she really so dense?

_"Rosemarie Hathaway is no longer your sanctioned gardian, after a request was made by her to have her reassigned to another charge, and transferred to another country. Her resignation as your guardian is effective immediately. Therefore you shall recieve a new guardian later on today._

_Kind regards_

_Hans Croft. Head of guardians."_

The words continued to circulate throughout her head. She was numb, but the words didnt sink into her head as she ran out of the door towards Hans's office.

"Princess" She heard Dimitri yell, from across the court. He had noticed the look of despair on her face, so he ran after her. Halting to a stop as she banged on Hans's office door.

"Enter" his muffled voice commanded, from the other side of the door. She turned the knob and walked inside.

"Princess" he bowed.

"Please Guardian Croft. Please tell me that this is not true." She pleaded. Dimitri stood by her side, looking as confused as ever, as she held up the letter.

"Im sorry Princess" he sneered, "But I am afraid that it is the truth. She left yesterday to catch her flight." he lied. He was actually really good at it and I couldnt help but smile at the feelings going on within Lissa. She was hurt, angry that I had gone, but more than that, she was sorry and full of remorse. I think she was finally beginning to realise that maybe she had dragged me into her head when she had shared that kiss with the man I had loved.

"What? Princess, you already knew that she had left" Dimitri told her, looking confused between the two of them.

"I know. I just didnt want to really believe it" Was all she could croak as tears overtook her. Dimitri took the letter out of her hands and began to read it. The colour paled from his face as he finished reading. He too seemed to have the same realisation that she had had. That I knew all about there betrayl.

"She knows" He barely whispered. "I... I thi... think so" Lissa spluttered in a sad voice. Dimitri closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. When he finally opened them I was shocked to see his eyes glisten with unshedded tears. What the fuck!

"Oh Roza" He whimpered. "Why did you not let us explain" He asked, to nobody. "I dont believe it" she cried. "She wouldnt just up and leave, without saying goodbye Shes not really gone, shes not" She screamed. She tore out of there like a bullet from a gun, followed by Dimitri. I had no Idea where she was heading, until the guardian dorms came into view.

She raced into the building and didnt stop until she had reached my old door. Then she barged through the door, only to be faced with a very empty, deserted bedroom. Only then did she believe that I had really left. She fell to her knee's, and cried. Dimitri put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay princess" he said, as calmly as he could, through his shaky voice. "We'll get her back, I swear it. If its the last thing I do, we'll get her back."

I pulled myself out of her head. I actually felt good about their torment. Although it wasnt even a tenth of what I had gone through.

I had finished getting ready by now, With five minutes until I had to meet Hans, I set off, walking to his office. Happy with the events that had unfolded so far today. I would make them suffer for fucking with me.

"Alright everybody, quieten down will ya" Hans yelled at the guardians in the room. The fifteen guardians from England had arrived a few hours, and were now mingling with our guardians, getting to know each other.

I was up at the front of the room, beside Hans and Dimitri. I had to struggle for a while to keep my guardian mask in place, as the sweet, sweet, smell of his aftershave assaulted my nose. Throwing the memory of the cabin at me. `NO. NO. Do not think of that, Rose` I scolded myself.

Hans addressed the room, telling the guardians what we were about to do. A sudden exitement filled the room- direct action- I guess that I wasnt the only one who liked the idea of that.

"This is Dimitri Belikov. He is here to fill us in on any information he may have, on strigoi locations" Hans informed them. Dimitri wasnt at all surprised by this, so I knew that he must of already been brought up to speed.

"And this is Guardian Rebecca Cross. She is your team leader. You will obey her orders on this mission at all times. She is very capable and extremely well trained. In fact she is one of the most best guardians that I have had the privilage of working with. Is that understood?" Everybody nodded their heads and said "Yes sir" I almost cracked up.

The meeting was long and eventful. Dimitri told us the whereabouts of three major strigoi estates in russia, and the approximate numbers of strigoi that syayed there. Of course those numbers could change dramatically. One of the estates being Galina's estate, which was weird. It was going to be so hard to walk back into that place, willingly, after doing everything that I could to escape from it the last time I was there.

I could see the pain in Dimitri's eyes as he spoke of Galina's estate, and I felt positive that he was reliving the past, just like I was. My heart would have gone out to him then, If I hadnt reminded myself that he was such a prick, and that he deserved everything that he had coming.

Everything was in place, and we knew what we had to do. Starting tomorrow, we would have a gruelling two day extensive training programme to participate in- by orders of the queen. The ball was also in two days, and we would be leaving immediately afterwards. I was still undecided as if to reveal my identity before I left, although If I admit it... It would be funny, especially if their faces were like I imagined them to be. We were to travel to ST Basils in russia, to meet up with the fifteen guardians from there. There was no point in dragging them all over here, simply to have them turn around and head straight back again.

Hey Becca "Adrian called as I walked out of the room, once the meeting was finally over. I almost laughed, It sounded so strange to hear him say that name. "How would you feel like joining me for a bite to eat, this fine evening" he asked, very gentlemanly. I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep a straight face, because I knew that Dimitri was within an earshot.

"I would be honoured Lord Ivashkov" I smirked. "Say, about an hour, at the restraunt" He smiled at me and nodded his head, eagerly.

"Sounds good" He said.

After that he kissed my knuckles, and left me while I went to shower and dress for the night.

I wore a baby pink, floor length, strapless dress. It was plain, but nice. Most importantly, it wasnt `Rose Hathaway's` usual style at all. I hated pink. It was so... so, well... Lissa. Ew. I did my make-up and straightened my hair, then I set of to meet Adrian.

"Little Dhampir" he said, grinning as he came towards me to take my arm. I laughed. "It feels good to hear that name" I told him, after a day of being called . I actually missed my name.

I took his arm as he held his out for me, then he lead me into the restaurant.

We passed by the tables, until we spotted one at the far side of the room. As we made our way over to it we heard the most annoying voice ever. Lissa's. Fuck! "Adrian, Guardian Cross" she called. "Why dont you join us" she said. Her, Christian, Dimitri and Tasha. Well. Well. Well. I looked up to Adrian trying to keep the look of panic from my face.

"Oh yes. We insist" Tasha piped in. Just fantastic.

Adrian smiled sadly at me, and gave me an apologetic look. With a sigh we slid in to the booth along side them. And by some sick demented universe I ended up sitting next to Dimitri. I swear to god... somebody had in in for me up there.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**There it was. Hope you liked it.**  
**Dont forget to review. Let me know what you guys think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou again for all of your reviews. As always... they really mean alot, so thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Last day at court- The day of the ball.**

I woke up with a groan, my muscles were aching like a bitch. The training that I had put my body through yesterday definately was intensive. I felt like I did the first day I had woken up back at the academy, after I had began learning to fight with Dimitri. It was gruelling.

We had all met in the gym, Hans and Dimitri included. Dimitri may not be going on the raid, but he's still one of the strongest fighters here, like I was. So... unfortunately... we had needed his help. I had worked with the guardians from england for most of the day, learning new fighting techniques. That had been a tough challenge, because I didnt want Dimitri to notice my moves, since he had been the one to teach them to me.

I jumped out bed and walked to the bathroom. I had actually woken up early for a change, So I decided to take a bath, insted of a shower, hoping that lying in the bath would sooth my aching muscles.

Once I was out and dressed, I grabbed my stake and Ipod, and headed down to the track to do some laps before practice started.

As I ran my mind flashed back to the restaurant a few nights ago.

***~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~***

_I was sat between Adrian and Dimitri. "So... hows everybody doing?" Adrian had asked, trying to make polite conversation. Nobody really answered his question. Lissa and Dimitri looked as depressed as hell. Lissa actually let out a whimper, which would of pained my heart, if she had not betrayed me. Christian put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she squeezed his hand, taking comfort from him._

_Tasha on the other hand seemed as happy and talkative as she always did. I lost count of how many times she tried to hold Dimitri's hand from across the table, or she'd run her fingers up his arm- suggestively. I had to continuously stop myself from ripping her hand from her arm, and shoving it up her ass. I know that it wasnt right for me to feel that way, I couldnt help it though. I still loved him. But he had hurt me too much, and I couldnt forgive him for that. Still though... That didnt mean that I liked the idea of sitting beside him and watching a scar faced bitch trying to dig her claws into him. Dimitri didnt seem happy about it either. He merely shrugged her off. He simply kept his stoic guardian mask in place, but he couldnt hide his emotions from me. I knew him better than anybody else did, and he was obviously sickened and angry by Tasha's actions and forwardness. And I was secretly laughing inside as I watched her growing more and more irritated by the second._

_"So" she said bitterly, or at least it sounded that way to me. "Any news on Rose yet?" I think Dimitri felt the same way that I did, his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at her smirking face. Eww. If she carried on I was going to give her a matching scar on the other side of her face._

_Lissa stiffened at her words. "No Tasha" she said in a sad voice. "I... I wish I knew whe... where she went t... to" Christian calmed her down once again, his aunt was even beginning to piss him off aswell._

_The evening passed in an awkward atmosphere. Everybody was quiet, nobody said much. An intense moment happened between Dimitri and I once, Though he had no idea that it was me obviously, thanks to Adrian and his charmed ring._

_When our food had arrived, I had leant across the table to grab the salt, unknown to me though... Dimitri had had the same idea. Our fingertips brushed together, and the same burning heat and tingles coursed through me, rocking me to my core, and from the way that he jerked his hand back in surprise, he had obviously had the same experience that I had. His head shot in my direction, but I refused to really look at him. I was sure that if I did, he would immediately be able to tell it was me._

_"Sorry Guardian Belikov" I muttered, looking down at me food. "Dont worry" he replied, resuming eating his food. I put a chip in my mouth and looked towarda Adrian, who was studying our aura's with an amused expression. I gripped his leg discreetly, under the table and pinched him. "Ouch" he yelled, causing everybody to look at him._

_"What the hells up your ass?" Christian said. "Somert bit me" Adrian replied, blushing a wee bit. Ha! he deserved it. There was nothing remotely humourous about this situation._

_When I had eaten, I had been desperate to leave. "Well my bed's calling for me" I tried saying something un-rose like. Adrian went to join me but I stopped him. "Oh no Lord Ivashkov" I teased. "I insist that you stay with your friends and finish your meal." I said, and he glared at me as he sat back down. I turned to the table, keeping my face clear of all emotion. "Thankyou for a pleasant evening" I told them, then I walked away. This would probably be the last time I saw them again. I almost felt relieved._

**_~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~_**

Once I had finished my tenth lap, I picked up my towel, to wipe the sweat from my face, and I headed inside the gym, Only to be greeted by Hans and Dimitri, Wonderful!

"Guardian Cross" Hans greeted, with a nod, and a smirk, playing his part quite well. I smiled back. "Morning Hans, Guardian Belikov" I said the last part through gritted teeth. He merely nodded, I couldnt help but notice the sad and lost look in his eyes, it almost pained me. Almost... but not quite. "Guardian Cross" He simply said.

"So Rebecca, tell me... How are you feeling about the raids? You nervous?" Hans asked. "Hell no. Bring it" I replied with a laugh. He laughed too. "Now why doesnt that surprise me" he teased. I just smiled and went to start some warm up exercises.

Training was just as hard as it had been yesterday, but it felt good, working up a sweat and hitting somebody- anybody, all I had to do now was go and shower, then it was time for the ball. All of my bags were already packed, and placed in a small waiting room next to the airfield, along side everybody else's. It was time, my time here was up. I sat in the gym alone once everybody had left, and I had time to reflect on the time I had been here. I did not have one happy memory of being here. When I'd arrived I had been recieving my lovely little death threats from Dimitri, then Lissa and Christian had been kidnapped by him. Guardians had died. I had broken Viktor out of prison- which wasnt a good thing, Finally I had done 90% of the work, in orderto change Dimitri back. All she had to do was stake him- the 1 tiny piece of the jigsaw, but apparantly that was enough for him to turn his back on me and our love. I had to get out of here, I refused to be all sad and emotional. I was going to a ball, with drink, and plenty of it, and I promised myself that I would enjoy myself. I grabbed my gym bag and headed out of the gym.

Once I stepped outside, I was almost knocked to my feet, as Christian was rushing by. "Watch it firecrotch" I growled. He froze mid-sprint and spun to face me, and I suddenly realised what I had said.

"Rose" he asked. I already knew that he knew it was me.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed and walked away.

**

* * *

****Ooohhh... there it is. Should rose tell christian what really happened, or just leave them to it.**

**Please review let me know what you want :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all your reviews. They really make my day when I read them.**

**Im going to write this chapter based on both Rose's and Christians point of view.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

***~*~Rose's Point of view~*~***

Christian pulled on my arm and dragged me back into the gym. He locked the doors once we were inside, then he stalked towards me until my back hit the wall. I gulped.

"What the hell Rose" he growled. He saw the ring on my finger and realised how I had pulled this off. He was actually cleverer than I gave him credit for. He snatched my hand in his and pulled the ring off, revealing the `true me` instantly.

"Why Rose? Do you have any idea what your putting them through?" He grabbed hold of my arms and shook me a little. "Do you have any idea at all what Lissa and Dimitri are going through. You selfish bitch" He yelled. Thats when I lost it, and I pushed him back, away from me. Stalking her victim like a predator. I was pissed.

"What ive put them through. What ive put them through. Are you fucking kidding me? Your joking right?" I shouted. "What the fuck about me, what about what they put me through Chris. Eh? You have no fucking idea. You do not have a clue, so back. the. fuck. off" He looked generally shocked. But I still continued until it was his turn to hit the wall.

"Its you that doesnt have a fucking clue. I hate them. I fucking hate them with a vengence." "Why Rose, tell me. Tell me what the hell they did to deserve this from you. I never thought you would hurt Lissa so badly. Your killing her" I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah well, payback's a bitch. They've already killed me, now its their turn." I spat.

"Whats gotten into you Rose. Tell me, please" he pleaded. I could feel tears start to fill my eyes. No... I would not be weak. `Dont cry Rose. Dont cry Rose` I chanted to myself.

"They fucking kissed Christian. There you go... now you know. Are you happy. I got sucked into her head while they were... while they were making out" I whispered the end part, and I finally burst and crumbled to the floor crying. I couldnt hold them in any longer. Christian was still and quiet for the longest time, but I couldnt look up at him. A moment later I felt him kneel down in front of me and he lifted my face to his.

"Are you sure?" was all he asked. I nodded. "Im positive" I sobbed and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest and letting me cry all over him. I was glad. I needed this at the moment. I needed to be held and cared for.

He held me for the longest time, stroking my hair, in what he thought was a calming gesture, and really... it was.

"Im so sorry Rose. I ha... I had no Idea" he finally spluttered

"S'not your fault Chris. Your probably hurting just as much as I am" I told him. "Im sorry too. I never should of told you. I didnt mean for you to get hurt aswell. Im just so... so... pissed off with them right now. I hate them Chris. Thats why Im leaving on the raid tonight. I need to get out of here. I need time and space to recover. Thats why I had the ring" I told him. "Speaking of which... could I have it back now please" He nodded and put it back in place for me.

"Im okay Rose. Im glad you told me. I needed to know" he said, and I hugged him again.

"Just promise me something" I nodded my head. "Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself" he said. "I wouldnt know what to do if something happened to you. I love you Rose. You know... like a really annoying sister." I laughed and sniffled.

"I promise Christian. I love you too" I told him, then I kissed his cheek. "I'll not be gone forever, dont worry. I'll still check on her... every now and again. Just because of the darkness though, nothing else." he smiled a small sad smile. "Im really going to miss you" he said. "I'll miss you too" I replied. Then after one more hug, he walked away.

"Chris" I yelled before he disappeared. He spun to face me. "You wont tell them will you... who I really am, I mean" He shook his head. "I'll not tell them, Becca" he teased. Then he walked out, after a few moments trying to gather my composure, I walked back to my bedroom to jump in the shower and get ready for the ball, feeling happy and excited for the first time, in a long time.

***~*~Christian's point of view~*~***

I had been so shocked when I had discovered that Rebecca was actually Rose in disguise. Shocked, angry, livid... you name it. But now that I knew the truth and her reasons for doing it, All of those emotions were now directed at Lissa and Belikov.

I have never met anybody as strong and as brave as Rose. She really is a true warrior, So It had shocked the hell out of me when she had began crying hysterically. She shouldnt of had to go through that. I had never once seen Rose lose control of herself that way. They really had destroyed her, there was an empty look in her eyes, like she was missing a part of herself, and when you think about it... she really was. She was missing her bestfriend/sister/bond mate, and she was missing the man that she loved, her soulmate. After everything that she went through to save him, and he treated her this way. It was out of order. It was damn right cruel. I hated them almost as much as she did.

I had one thought spinning around in my head right now. `_Find them, Find them.`_

I walked over to Lissa's place and barged through the door. Dimitri was on one couch while Lissa was on the other, which was strange if they were supposed to be carrying on with each other, they had probably heard me stomping my way over here and sprang apart at the last minute. Anger surged through me and they knew I was pissed, and they were about to find out how much.

"How could you" I yelled, looking between the uneasy pair, and they instantly knew what I was refering to, If their shocked, pale faces looked like that.

Christian, please, let me expla-" I cut her off.

"Let you explain. Explain what Lissa? How you were sucking tonsils with Belikov here" I spat. "Or could it be... Hmm Let me see..." I paused for a dramatic effect. "How you sucked your best friend into your head while doing it and ripped her to shreads" I roared. They both flinched and sobs racked Lissa's body. Good! After what Ive just witnessed- Rose's pain- they deserve this, and I wasnt finished yet.

"You" I glared at Lissa. "She was your best friend, your sister. She gave up everything for you, She took you away from the academy, risking her own life for you, saving you by feeding you, Risking expellsion and her future as a guardian. All for you" I bellowed in her face. "Yet you treat her this way. I dont know who you are at all" I spat. Causing her to choke on her sobs, making them sound gurgled in the back of her throat.

"How do you know?" Belikov had the nerve to ask.

"Because Rose told me" I told him. "What. Rose?, Roza? She's here. Where? Where is she Christian. Please tell me" he pleaded.

"One" I said, holding my finger up. "I wouldnt tell you a thing after what you have reduced her to. and two" I said, adding another finger "No she's not here" I covered. "She phoned me. Thought I deserved the truth. She didnt even sound like the old Rose. She's broken. You two killed her" I yelled my eyes switching between them, furiously

"You" I said, looking at Lissa. "I should of known better than to let myself love you again, after Aaron. Now that will never happen again. Your nothing more than a dirty little whore" I spat, as she fell to the couch with her face in her hands.

"Christian" Belikov said. "Let us expla-" "No" I stopped him. I dont want to... neither do I need to know. I dont care. But I do care about Rose. Everything she did for you. Leaving the academy- again, searching high and low for you. Visiting your family to tell them, because nobody else had bothered to, while she was there she saved your sister from becoming a bloodwhore" he paled as I said that and sucked in a ragged breath. "Only to leave them, when she already loved them, she tracked you and you caught her, turned her into a bloodwhore, tried to turn her. Then she thinks she's staked you, she thinks your dead by her hand. Do you have any idea how much that pained her, although she knew it was what you would of wanted. Once she gets back, she's not the same. Once your letters start arriving she already knew of a way to save you. She just needed to find out for definate how to do it. Then what did she do... Oh right... I almost forgot... She fucking risked her life again setting Dashkov free because his brother held the answers. She fucking did everything foir you. 99.9% of the puzzle she did to return you. I wonder what went wrong. Your not the man you used to be. Just because you could only be staked by a spirit user does not mean Lissa saved you, she did the missing O.1%, and you thank her and pledge your loyality to her. Your a fucking disgrace"

I took a deep breath before I passed out. "Have fun at the ball, princess" I said, as I spun around and headed to the door. Before I walked out completely I turned back briefly. "You two are fucking perfect for each other" I told them, leaving their pleads and cries behind me.

* * *

**Ohh laa laa. Christian certainly was spitting fire, Ha!**

**Next chapter the ball and the guardians departure.**

**Please review... what you think. Good or bad?**

**PS... I had alot of input for this chapter from Deliciouse... Your a little star, like always. Thanks for your help:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou to all of you who take the time to review. It means alot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

I was standing in front of the mirror, admiring the beautiful gown that had been waiting on my bed for me when I had come back from the gym. It had been gift wrapped and the gift tag informed me that it was from Adrian, with a little note that read- I will miss you little dhampir.

The dress was exquisite, and totally Adrians idea of what a dress should look like. It was a black, floor length alter neck dress, with a split that ran up the left side, right to the top of my thigh. The front of the dress hugged my breasts perfectly, the material didnt meet in the middle until it was under my belly button. The were delicate glttering black stones that ran along the straps of the dress, covering the edges around my belly button, and back up the other side. It was also backless, barely covering my back side up. It left very little to the imagination and screamed- Adrian. It was sexy as hell, a little too sexy if you asked me. But I was Rose Hathaway, If I was going out, I was certainly going to go out with a bang.

I curled my hair, and applied just the right amount of make-up, then I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag to conceal my stake, and then there was a knock on the door. Perfect timing. I opened the door and Adrian was waiting for me. When he saw me his jaw fell slack, and he walked around me in a circle, giving me a wolf whistle.

"You look absolutely mouth watering" he said, making me giggle with a slight blush. "You ready?" he asked. I took one last glance around my room, knowing I wouldnt step foot in it again, with a sigh, I looked at him and nodded my head. He held his arm out for me and I smiled at the gesture, then I linked my arm through his and we walked to the ball.

It was in full swing already when we got there, the music was playing, couples were dancing. I heard another whistle and swung around. Christian was standing there, with a smirk on his face. Lissa, Tasha and Dimitri were there too, although Christian was not with them, he was still in their earshot. "Looking smoking, Guardian Cross" he said, still smirking. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Why thankyou, Lord Ozera" I teased. I nodded my thanks to him, before being practically dragged away by Adrian.

Most of the men were gawking at me, while some of their partners sent daggers at me. It felt good actually.

Adrian made his first stop, by a punch bowl- obviously, and I rolled my eyes and laughed. When he had handed me my drink, he pulled me over in the queens direction.

"Guardian Cross" she greeted with a knowing smile. "Your Majesty" I replied, smiling right back. "Have you come to a decision, about what I said?" she asked. I nodded. "I'll do it. It should be fun" I told her. "but not until the speech at the end of the night, that way they wont be able to reach me. I really dont wish to speak to them" I added.

"Brilliant" she exclaimed, clapping her hands once and grinning from ear to ear.

"All bags are ready to be loaded onto the plane. I do have one change to tell you about though" she said. I nodded my head, urging her to continue. "We had one drop out last minute, due to a family emergency, so he has been replaced. Guardian Eddie Castille will be taking his place." I grimaced but said "Okay" I didnt really like the idea of Eddie coming along, we didnt know how dangerous it was going to be, but there was nothing that I could do about it.

"Little Dhampir- would you care for a dance?" Adrian asked, I smiled and nodded my head. "I would love to" I told him. I turned back around to the queen. "Excuse me your Majesty" I said with a bow. She waved me off. "Go... go have fun. This is for you guys afterall" she said, as Adrian pulled me away and over to the dancefloor. I felt all eyes on me as Adrian spinned me under his arm as we reached the dancefloor, then he pulled me against him and rested his hands on my lower back. My hands circled his neck as we moved to the music. I should of known how great a dancer he would be. He gazed at me as we danced.

"I really am going to miss you Rose- like crazy" he said. I smiled at the sad look on his face. "Im going to miss you too Adrian- alot" I replied as I lay my head on his shoulder. We danced for several songs, until I saw somebody approach him and tap him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Christian asked. Adrian nodded and stepped aside. We placed one of our hands on each others shoulders, and gripped each others other hand.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, and please stay safe" he said. I smiled "I will, I promise" I told him. Then I chuckled. "Look at us, Who would of thought we would end up like this" I said and he laughed. "Yeah well... Weve been through a lot together" he said. "And ive grown really fond of you. Im going to really miss your snarky comments. You'll have to hurry back" I laughed again. "I love you too bro" I teased, and he smiled at me, which I returned.

"Hey" I said laughing after a moment. "Im getting some serious hate and jealousy vibes through the bond. Lissa's jealous, she thinks you have the hots for me" I laughed, and he did too.

"Yeah well. Paybacks a bitch" he said, repeating the words I had said to him in the gym. I laughed again. "Let her think what she wants" he added.

After the song finished he looked at me seriously. "Remember everything Ive said" he told me. "And please, dont be away too long. Look after yourself" "Will do" I said, then I hugged him. "Thanks for everything Chris" I said. Then he stepped away as Hans tapped his shoulder.

"May I?" he asked me. I nodded. "You sure can, gramps" I teased. And he pulled me closer. "How you doing?" he asked. I smiled. "Im okay, a little nervous now its actually happening" I admitted. "I bet you are kid" he replied. "I know you'll do a fantastic job though. Your one of the best guardians that we have" I smiled at him. I think my face was going to be sore tomorrow, I was smiling so much. "Thanks Hans" I told him. "Dont mention it, and remember... Im only ever a phone call away, if you need me for anything." he said. "Thankyou Hans... for everything" Then he kissed my knuckles and walked away.

For the remainder of the night, after that, I was in Adrians arms, or by Adrians side, he never left me alone. That is until it was time for us to leave. Tatiana wanted to give a speech, and thank us individually for our dedication and our bravery in participating in this mission. Once that was done we would leave through a door at the side of the stage, and that led to where the aeroplane awaited us, there would be no chance for anybody to reach us, as Tatiana had arranged a line up of her guardians to prevent anybody from coming through, apart from Adrian.

"One by one we were called up and thanked. Then she reached my name. I would like to finally thank our last guardian, who is the team leader" she said, as I walked up the stairs towards her, with a smirk, knowing damn well what she was about to do. "She is also one of the best guardians I have ever met, and a tryely brave woman. Guardian Rebecca Cross" she announced, and the room erupted into cheers. Then she knowingly met the eyes of Lissa and Dimitri, and gave them an evil smile. "Or as most of you really know her as" she said. I gripped the ring and pulled it off, at the same time she said loudly "Guardian Rose Hathaway" The room grew deadly silent for a moment, apart from several gasps at my true identity. Then people started clapping again. Lissa's and Dimitri's face were identical. Shock and denial that it had been me all along. I smiled coldly at them and looked towards Adrian who was by now roaring with laughter, along side Christian. And just like that Lissa and Dimitri knew that Christian knew who I really was. Lissa sobbed as Dimitri looked heart broken that he'd been so close to me all along, without even realising it. He tried to rush forward but was held back by some guardians. I smirked at him.

"I wish you luck with your mission, and await your safe return, and may I add how proud of you I am." the queen continued, as everybody carried on clapping, and just like that, it was over. I was gobsmacked though at her telling the whole room that she was proud of me. If I hadnt of heard it with my own ears, I never would of believed it. Tatiana and I bid farewell to each other, and I rushed out, with Adrian behind me.

"Come back safely Little dhampir" he said, as he pulled me close to him for one more hug. He kissed my forehead and stood back as I ran for the plane. Everybody else was already on it, and the bags were loaded. I had almost made it when I heard my most favourite voice in the world shout.

"Rose... Roza. Please wait. Im begging you" Dimitri cried, fighting off any guardians who got in his way. I twirled round, seeing the pain on his face and in his eyes. What the fuck was I doing. `_Run Rose. Run_` I told myself, and I did. I didnt stop until I ran onto the small private plane.

"Go, go, go" I yelled as the doors closed quickly behind me. I took my seat and fastened my seatbelt as the place began to move. But I couldnt help but look out of the window as we moved away. I saw the two most important men in my life, my best friend Adrian- who simply looked sad and held his hand up in a farewell gesture, and Dimitri. The love of my life and my soul mate. I saw him, and it hurt me deeply. He fell to the floor, landing on his knees. I saw him yell, but I couldnt hear him, although it looked like he simply yelled my name. I knew he was crying, and I couldnt help the tear that rolled down my cheek.

I turned away and lay back against the back of the seat, closing my eyes and wondering about the job that lay ahead of us.

* * *

**So there it is, everybody found out who `Rebecca Cross` really was.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review, it makes my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I havent updated in a while. It's not like me, and I havent any excuses. I simply like reading other stories sometimes.**

**Anyway im going to update all of my stories everyday for the next five days, after that im going on holiday. I'll only be gone for a week, but obviously i'll not be able to update in that time, so Ive got alot of work ahead of me for the next few days.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.**

**~*~Dimitri's point of view~*~**

I was frozen, I sat on the edge of the airfield with my knees bent and my elbows on them. One fist was balled up, while my other hand covered up my fist. I layed my forehead down on them. I couldnt believe what had just occured. Guardian Cross, AKA Rebecca, was actually my Roza in disguise, I should of known. The occasional accidental touching of our skin, in the restaurante, or during the fighting for her training to go on this mission, the touches had sent waves of fire through me, just like always happened when Rose touched me. I had simply ignored it, she had been Becca, not Roza, and Rose was the only woman that I had ever wanted, or still wanted.

The aeroplane that carried the love of my life away from me, was long gone now. It flew out of my sight an hour ago, but I still couldnt move. I was frozen, rooted in place. I could barely breath, the pain in my chest was excrutiating. I needed her, I couldnt survive without her. Rose... my Roza, the only woman I had ever truely loved, with everything I am. The woman who understood me better than I understood myself, My soulmate and saviour- she had gone. I had never seen such a cold look on her beautiful face. It wasnt her, It didnt suit her. Her face should be happy and smiling, but it wasnt. It was full of anger, hatred and pain, and it was all my fault. How would I ever be able to make it up to her? Would I ever see her again? Why was I such the biggest loser alive? I hated myself, would I ever not cause her such pain?

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, more than one pair actually. I also heard voices arguing.

"You should of told me. How could you not tell me?" I heard Lissa cry. I turned around, only to see her facing off against Christian and Adrian. She was angry, so, so angry, but she was angrier with herself, just like I was.

"Why should we tell you anything" Adrian fumed. "We did what she asked of us. We didnt hurt her like you two did" he said, pointing between the two of us as I walked towards them. "You fucking broke her. You broke her heart... both of you did that to her" I flinched, recalling the look of immense pain in her eyes as she glared at me. I sighed.

"Listen, Lord Ivashkov, lord Ozera. You may not believe this, but I love Rose. I love her so mu-" he cut me off by snickering.

"Yeah man. You love her so much you couldnt wait to make out with her best friend... her sister. You love her so much you let her feel that kiss, as she was present in Lissa's head as you did it." he growled. Then I did.

"I do love her. It was fucking compulsion." I yelled. "If you dont believe us, compel us. Your the strongest person I know for compeling. Compel us" I half yelled/half pleaded. "I would never do that to her. I love her. I will be eternally greatful for what the princess did for me, I can never say thank-you enough, but I love Roza. She's everything to me" I yelled. Lissa was crying. Both Adrian and Christian looked blank, shocked.

"Is this the truth?" Christian said, looking at Lissa. She sniffled and nodded. "It's the truth, I swear. I promise you Christian. I have great respect for Dimitri, but I love you. I love Rose, I would never, ever do that to either of you. You have to believe me. Im so scared... I have no idea who would do that to us... or why they would do it. Im so scared" She whispered, If you looked close enough at her, you could actually see small trembles rack her tiny frame. I gritted my teeth. We had to think rationally here. Who would do this?

"Okay... Say we believe you..." Adrian said. "What do we do about it?" he asked, and for the first time in my life... I didnt have any answers. All I knew is that I would move heaven and earth for a chance to be with my Roza again.

**~*~Rose's Point Of View.~*~**

The plane touched down in Russia, after a long and emotional flight. Flying away from the people that I loved had definately taken its toll on me. Even though they hurt me terribly... I still loved them, all of them. I hoped that they would be safe.

We were met by three guardians, once we descended the stairs of the plane. They stood by three large SUV'S awaiting our arrival.

"Guardian Hathaway, I presume" A older looking guardian addressed me. I nodded and smiled, a little nervously.

"Yep, thats me" I told him, reaching for his hand that he had stretched out for me to shake.

"Im guardian John Steinton" he informed me. I smiled. This is guardians Jack Miller and Gregory Ashton" He added, I smiled up at them. "Im Rose Hathaway" I said, Then I introduced him to everybody in our group, We gathered in the SUV'S and began our journey to ST Basil's.

I was sitting shot-gun in the SUV being driven by Jack Miller, I couldnt help but notice how good looking he was. Dark blonde, scruffy hair, that fell in his eyes, and the strangest colour of eyes, they were a mixture of both bright blue and bright green. Very exotic looking. Of course he had nothing on my Dimitri, But he could count as a close runner up. My Dimitri... I sighed, I had to stop thinking of him that way, he didnt want me, he'd made that perfectly clear.

We pulled up at ST Basils, I couldnt help but think about Dimitri again, this was the school that he'd been taught at, the school were he'd learned all of his god-like ways. It was nice to see it finally, but it also caused a pang to my heart. I wish we could of worked through our differences, but now... that would never happen. I would shudder at the thought of him and my so called best friend for the rest of my life.

"Here we are" Jack told me, as he unbuckled his belt and switched the engine of. We waited in the garages whilst the other two SUV'S pulled up and all the guardians pulled up, Once we we all essembled we walked through the school, towards the office, to meet the headmaster.

I couldn't help but stare around me in awe and wonder, the school seemed very old... even older than ST Vladmir's. It had a medievil feel to it.

"So Hathaway" Eddie said as he hurried towards me, "What do you think?" he asked. "It's beautiful" I replied. He smiled in agreement. "I thought you'd say that, there's not alot that renders you speechless" he teased, chuckling with Jack, who walked beside me. I was just about to reply with a number of comebacks when I heard a voice that I hadnt heard for a long time. A voice that wasnt part of our group.

"Rose" the voice said, in shock.

I couldn't believe who stood before me.

* * *

**There it is, hope its okay. **

**Who has called Rose?**

**Nothing much happened, but we needed a quiet chapter after the ball.**

**Who's up for abit of lovin between Rose and Jack. This is definately a Rose and Dimitri story, because I love the russian god, but Rose does think that he doesnt want her and that he's moved on, And Jack is totally hot. Should Rose have a little fun along the way?**

**What do you think... Let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say a big sorry for having left it so long to update, Its been very hectic and I didnt have the time. My five kids having been playing havoc... like normal. My daughter got pushed at school and broke her arm and had to stay in hospital to have an operation for them to reset it using pins. It was awful... My other daughter fell down stairs and was on crutches, at the same time her foreign exchange student was here. NE|VER AGAIN... my kids are sending me grey prematurely. And to top it all of my other daughter had a run in with the police for throwing stones- at ten years old. Ha... im dreading her growing up. They say things happen in threes though.**

**Anyway heres the next chapter... I'll be updating my other stories in the next few days... so just bear with me. Sorry again. And thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I gulped nervously. I had no Idea how to react. Viktoria stood before me, and judging by the anxious look on her face, she obviously felt as freaked out as I did.

"Viktoria" I greeted, with a nod of my head and a small smile. To my relief she smiled back, then she walked closer to me, before throwing herself at me.

"Im sorry Rose" she said. "Im so sorry for what I said to you... I... I should of believed you" she stuttered in a shaky voice. "Sonia confirmed that what you had said was true, Im so sorry that I didnt believe you. Ive really missed you" I interupted her by shushing her.

"Its okay Vik" I cooed. "Theres nothing to forgive. Ive really missed you too" I finally admitted, and I really had. I had missed the entire Belikov family. They had been so polite, warm, and they welcomed me into their family with open arms and hardly any questions asked. I suddenly felt the guilt creeping back into my skin... the guilt I had felt about sneaking into the night without so much as a `goodbye` to them.

We held each other for a while. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked me. "Im here for the raids" I replied. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Thats so cool. I wish I could go aswell. Its so boring around here" she grumbled with a grimace, and I couldnt help but laugh at the look on her face. "Maybe next year" I told her, causing her to smile like a child on christmas morning.

"I'll hold you to that" she teased. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Shit" she exclaimmed. I'm late. Meet me for dinner Rose, I'll be in the cafeteria. We can have a proper catch up" then she waved and hurried down the corridor.

Greg's eyes followed her up the corridor, he tried to hide the look of longing on his features, but having had a secret affair with Dimitri, I knew the symptoms all too well. I raised my eyes and smirked, thankful that nobody else had seemed to notice our brief exchange.

"How do you know novice Belikov" Jack inquired. My heart practically missed a beat at the meer mention of the name `Belikov`, as Dimitri's heart-breakingly beautiful face obstructed my vision I blinked to clear my head and force the vision away.

"She's my old mentor's little sister" I answered him truthfully. He simply nodded his head, and I was glad that nothing else would be mentioned on that topic.

I was shown around the school and introduced to everybody that I would need to meet. Then after a few hours of immense trainning in the gym, I found myself flopped on my bed, desperate for some sleep, but I knew that Viktoria would be waiting for me, and I didnt want to let her down, With a deep sigh I dragged myself to the bathroom and began to run the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the hot spray.

"Once I was dressed, with my make-up applied and my hair straightened, I hurried down to the cafeteria, Glimpsing Viktoria sitting alone, waiting for me, I hurried to her side and took a seat beside her.

"Hey" I greeted her, with a warm smile. "Hi Rose" she smiled back. "I have a message for you" she said, I sat and waited for her to elaborate, when she didnt I waved my hand telling her to continue, "And..." I said. "From Yeva. She said `All is not as it seems. Give the boy a break` I have no idea what she was going on about though" she said.

"I do" I grimaced. `Here I go` I thought. "Dimitri and I broke up" and she gasped. "Bu...but why? You guys are so perfect for each other." She whined, sulkily. I smiled sadly at her. "I know... and I do love him very, very much" I shrugged. "I guess it just wasnt meant to be" "Thats bullshit Rose" She said angrily. "He loves you, and you love him. What else is there to think about.?" I was getting angry, everything that I had been trying to forget was forcing its way back into my mind.

"I dont know" I finally snapped. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I saw him thrusting his tongue down my best friends throat... Erm yes... That was definately it" I yelled, then I stood up and hurried away before she could witness the tears that her precious fucking brother had caused.

"Rose" I heard her yell, as her footsteps grew nearer. I just ignored her and ran into my bedroom, letting the door slam shut behind me. A moment later she just walked in without knocking and flung her arms around me.

"I... I am so sorry Rose. I had no idea" She told me, as the tears fell from my eyes, uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around me and supported my weight as I crumbled against her. I needed to calm down, I had to stop these tears that were falling. I was through crying for Dimitri-the fucking prick-Belikov, I would shed no more tears for him. He didnt deserve them anyway.

"I..." I cleared my throat. "Im fine Vik" I told her. "Im sorry about that" she shook her head. "No Rose. Im sorry. I didnt realise. I...I cant believe him...what an asshole" she muttered. I couldnt help the snicker that escaped my lips.

"Im sorry. I do love him Vik. I'll always love him, but im through with him. Im done. This entire relationship has caused nothing but heartache for me. I cant handle it anymore. It hurts to much. So Ive given up. Im walking away while I still can" I sniffled. She didnt say anything for a while, she simply stared at me with a sympathetic look on her face.

We chatted for a while, about her schooling, boys, my work. It felt nice to think about something other that my disasterous love-life. I didnt realise how late it had gotten. After we had said our goodbyes and I had showed her to the door, I simply crumbled on my bed, to exhausted to even change out of my clothes. I was out like a light the moment my head hit the pillow.

It didnt take long for the signs of an `Adrian induced dream` to occur.

I sighed as I took in my surroundings. He had taken me back to court, the twat.

"Adrian what the hell" I yelled.

"Well, Hello to you too Little D" He smirked. I groaned and rolled my eyes, trying to push the annoying thoughts away. My new best friend was here and I realised how much I was truely missing him. I walked to his side and hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you" I admitted as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Missed you more" he said with a sigh. "Its not the same here without you. Theres nobody with the guts to kick my ass" he said, with a smirk as I laughed.

"Did you really have to bring me here though. What about a beach in Hawaii or somewhere like that" I joked as I walked over to the edge of the water fountain and sat down, patting the space beside me.

"Sorry Hun" he whispered, sitting beside me. "Its not actually a social visit as much as I would love to see that hot body of yours in nothing but a teeny tiny bikini" He replied. "Theres something going on Rose." I stared at him, then rolled my hand at him, encouraging him to continue. "Your not going to like it" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Its about Belikov and Liss" he admitted. I mentally prepared myself for him telling me that they were now a couple. I took a few deep breathes, urging the tatters of my heart to stay where they were, So I did not expect what he said next.

"That kiss you witnessed, They were both being compelled to do it" he said, before hurrying on. "Neither of them wanted to do that to you, to hurt you that way. They are a mess, both of them. They feel guilty and blame themselves, they-" "Wait" I interrupted. "Did you just say they were being compelled?" I asked in disbelief. He merely nodded in confirmation.

"But how do you know? How do you know there arent lying... trying to weasle their way out of this, and If its true... then why? Who would do such a thing?" I couldnt believe it. I was in shock.

"You know you cant lie to me Rose. I saw it in their aura's. They were compelled alright. The only answers I cant give you is why or who by. I wish I could. Be rest assured though, we are looking into that" he said, pulling me closer to his side with his arm wrapped around my waist. He knew I needed a hug right now, I simply laid my head on his shoulder as we sat in silence.

After a chat about everything going on at the court, and everything going on with me, he left me to sleep. Only I couldnt, I was to wound up for sleep right now. I bolted upright in my bed, looking at the clock, It was only 2 in the morning, so I made a cup of hot chocolate and dressed for bed while it cooled down. Everything was whirling around in my head.

After an hour of trying to figure out who did it, I gave up, I had nothing. It didnt make sense. I fell back against my pillows.

Adrians words rang around my head.

"_Your not going to like it_"

He was right about that. I did not like it. I didnt like it one fucking bit.

* * *

**Hope it was ok, let me know. I'll see you very soon. Promises! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou to all of you for your reviews, I love reading em, good or bad. Keep em coming :))))**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

To say I didnt get much sleep last night would be an understatement. I barely slept at all. After my dream with Adrian I tossed and turned all night long. Was everything he said real? Did Dimitri and Lissa get forced to commit such a heartwrenching moment, and if so, by who? and why?. It was useless, I wracked my brain for answers, and it came up with non.

I was sitting at breakfast with Viktoria. "You have got to be kidding me. Who would do such a fucking thing?" she seethed. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea" I admitted lamely. We continued eating in silence, Im sure in her head she was going over everything that I had just told her, about what Adrian had told me, and just like me, she had no clue either.

"Hey Rose" Eddie called as he came walking over, sitting beside me. "You ready for going?" he asked. I nodded, but grimaced. Today was our last day of training, we would be leaving first thing in the morning to complete the mission. We had all the information we needed to know, and our fighting skills had improved immensely. While I was a little worried about what we was walking into, I was also excited, finally we were ready, and I couldnt wait to kick some strigoi ass, at least I could kill something.

We stood up "I'll see you later, for dinner" I said to vik, who nodded in agreement. "Okay Rose. Dont forget my family will be joining us. Mama really wanted to see you again". I smiled and nodded my head, then left the cafeteria with Eddie. Great, dinner with Yeva... Just what I needed.

Four hours, and a superb bruised cheek later, Eddie and I left the gym. He was still apologising for the lucky shot he had so nicely bestowed on me.

"Eddie" I sighed. "Just forget about it, let it go. I am fine" He smiled down at me, but I could still tell how guilty he was feeling. It wasnt his fault, I was stupidly distracted for just a moment, and I didnt block his attempt. He knew I was tough enough to take it, but he still hated the thought of hitting a girl, especially one that he thought of as a sister. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leant into him, feeling exhausted. After he walked me to my room, we bid farewell and I flopped to the bed for a well earned rest before I had to get ready for dinner.

I awoke a few hours later, I had an hour to get ready, so I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After I emerged a long time later, I wrapped a towel around my hair, and another one around my body, while I walked to the bedroom to decide what to wear. I didnt want anything to flashy, but I wanted to look nice. The dinner with the Belikov's had me feeling a little on edge, I had no idea how they would react to me, especially after my hasty departure the last time I was with them. I grabbed some clean underwear and put them on the bed, then I stood staring at the clothes inside the wardrobe.

I finally decided on a nice pair of black tousers, a short sleeved red shirt and some black wedges. I left my hair down in loose curls and put on some lip gloss, then I was ready to go. As I walked towards the cafeteria, the buterfly sensation in my stomach increased with each step I took. I wanted to grow my own wings and get the hell out of there. It took everything that I had to not turn around and spend the night hiding out in my room, but I put on my brave face and carried on my way.

I stood at the cafeteria doors, scanning the room for Vik and the rest of the Belikov's. "Rose, Over here" Vik yelled as she spyed me from the other side of the room, I smiled at her and nervously made my way over to their table.

Olena, Yeva, Karoline and Sonia were here. "Oh Rose dear" Olena cried when she saw me approach. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me, holding on for dear life. "Such a brave little girl" she whispered. "Thank-you Roza. Thank-you for all you did for my Dimka". To say I was shocked would be an understatement. How did she know? Then it suddenly dawned on me that Viktoria must of told her everything that I had been through.

"It's okay Olena" I told her honestly. "I'm just so relieved that he is back and safe" I added.

"Me too" Olena replied. "You saved my sons life. I'll owe you for the rest of my life. It's a miracle. I couldn't believe it when Viktoria told me. I phoned him up immediately" She said, I stiffened. I didnt really want to think about it right now, especially on the eve of the biggest battle of my life. I simply smiled at her and took my seat, which very conveniently was between Olena and Yeva. Fantastic. I had to force myself not to shudder. I glimpsed at Yeva as I sat down, yep... the crazy witch still gave me the creeps. She smirked in my direction before facing forward, looking at nothing, but everything at the same time.

"So tell me Rose, How have you been?" Olena asked, the motherly tone of her voice wrapping around me. I loved my mother, we had become closer during the last few years, I was proud of her for all the work she had done in her life, but there was still a small part of me that would always hate her for not being a better mother to me while I was younger.

"Ive been Okay" I replied, not really knowing what to tell her. "It's okay Rose. I told them everything" Vik said. I swallowed hardly. "Everything" I squeaked, meaning the kiss, and the reason that I had left court. She nodded at me with a sad smile. "Everything" she repeated.

"I'm so sorry for how my son has treated you Rose. Especially after everything that you went through to save him." Olena said quietly. "I feel so ashamed"

"No Olena. Please dont feel that way. In a way I understand why he pushed me away, after everything that we went through together in Galina's..." I stopped my thoughts before they crushed me. I didnt want to think about it anymore.

"It's just hard for me" I admitted, "I didnt expect it to be like this. I didnt expect him to leave me out. Thats one of the reasons why I had to get away for a while. I just... I miss him, I guess" I admitted, in a quiet voice. Everybody smiled sympathetically at me. Then we began to eat our food, and I was thankful for the quiet.

After that things turned around, the atmosphere was happy. We joked and laughed and chatted about anything and everything, mainly the raid which would be happening in the morning. Everybody was impressed about the way this plan had been put together. After a while it was time for them to leave, which made me a little sad. After not wanting them to come before, I suddenly didnt want them to leave. At least this time I would get to say goodbye to them face to face, insted of by a letter, like last time.

I hugged both Karoline and Sonia, and then Olena pulled me into her arms. "We all love you Roza" she told me. "You are family to us no matter what happens between you and Dimka. Never forget that" she said as she stepped away from our embrace. She put her palm on my cheek and swept away the tear that I didnt realise had fell. Her kind words had really touched me. She smiled lovingly at me. "Please take care of yourself, and stay safe. Come visit us as soon as you can" She said, then with one more quick hug she left the room with her daughters, leaving behind a batty old lady. Brill!

"She is right you know" She said. I looked to her, wondering what she was talking about. "You are very brave, and we do love you, I do too, no matter what you may think. My grandson loves you so much. I know that you dont believe that, but I do. You dont hear the pain and heartbreak in his voice when ever he speaks you name, which he does every day." she said, smiling softly at the look of disbelief on my face.

"Your right. I dont believe that" I told her, my own pain evident in my voice.

"He was a fool to treat you the way that he did, nobody is questioning that, but I do believe that he had his reasons." She kissed my forehead and began to walk away. "Please dont punish him, or your best friend for something that was out of their control. Deep down you already know who is responsible. You just need to have faith and believe in yourself." She walked away then, but stopped once again. "I'll be seeing you soon Roza" Then she swept out of the room, after her daughter and grandaughters.

Cryptic mother fucker!

* * *

**I hope it was okay, let me know. Does anybody read twilight fanfic. Ive been reading some of them lately, and im thinking about writing one of my own. Im still a VA girl, I just felt like a change aswell. This story and the next one that I am thinking about writing will come before the twilight story, that will be mainly for abit of fun!**

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! My brat of a daughter used all of her monthly allowance and I couldn't get on the internet. Thats teenagers for you. To much chatting on facebook :)**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, they mean alot.**

**WARNING : This chapter will start of with a lemon, If you to young or dont like reading them just skip along :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

_I was walking down a deserted corridor, It was quiet, eerie, not a soul was around. It was so familiar, yet so different. Before I realised where I was going or what I was doing I was standing outside my apartment door at court. `What the hell` was all I could think._

_I was dressed in a too short black leather skirt, a red corsette that revealed my stomach and a diamond charm through my stomach piercing, and black knee high fuck me boots. Again I think `what the hell`. The key in my hand automatically went to the keyhole, then it turned, unlocking the door. My other hand turned the door knob and the door flung open to reveal my room exactly how I left it._

_With a nervous fluttering in my stomach I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. My hand reached over to reach for the light switch, so that I could escape the pitch black that my room was in at the moment, but before my hand made contact, sudden movement to my left caused a scream to bubble its way up my throat, before some soft, warm lips met my own._

**_*^*^*^*^LEMON*^*^*^*^_**

_It took only a second to realise who this was. Maybe it was the softness of the lips, maybe it was the unique masculine smell that could only scream one man's name at me, or it could definately be the feeling of his large, calloused hands gripping the naked skin of my hips. Whatever the signs were. They all screamed one name at me._

_Dimitri._

_"Roza" he whispered, breaking the kiss, only to allow his mouth to travel along my jaw and down my neck. Kissing, nibbling, sucking. Our breaths were frantic and they seemed to match the tempo of our body movements._

_"Fuck. I missed you" he breathed, before taking my lips again in a heated kiss. Moans and panting breaths escaped us as our tongue's fought together, neither one winning or losing, just frantic in their desire to be reunited._

_His hands sought out the ribbon at the front of my corsette that held it together, and he began to tug at it to loosen it, while my hands began to rip through the buttons that kept my hands from his pefrectly chisled chest._

_Once our upper half of clothing had vanished, we made easy work of each other's lower half and soon enough we were naked, in front of each other, still pressed against the wall by the door. Our bodies melted together as one as we made skin to skin contact, finally. I moaned feeling his hot, naked flesh against my own. No words were said. It was all we could do to keep breathing. He picked me up against the wall, while I wrapped my legs around his waist, then he slammed me down on him._

_"Fuck" he grunted. While My body screamed in pure bliss. It had been to long since I had felt him filling me so completely. "So fucking tight" he whispered as I dug my hands into his hair, and buried my face into the crook of his neck, biting and sucking. We thrust hard and fast against each other, our hips slamming together as we fucked against the wall._

_"I fucking love you Roza. Just... Just..." I could feel his legs getting shakey from our movements and before I knew it I was lying on the floor on my back with one leg flung over his shoulder. The new position causing him to penertrate even deeper and I cried out in pleasure._

_"Forgive me Roza... Please... I love... Oh god, I fucking love you" He begged, our thrusts grew in pace and I began to feel it deep inside of me, bubbling to the surface._

_"I.. I love you too" I moaned as his mouth attacked my right breast, playfully nibbling as I began to fall apart in his arms. I could feel myself tightening around him as my pleasure point hit its peak, balancing on the edge of a knife._

_"Thats it beautiful. Let go for me" He begged as I felt him swell even more inside of me._

_"Shit, Roza" He yelled as he erupted inside of me, with me closely following right after him, yelling out his name too. After a few more thrusts, he slowed down after we had rode our orgasms, then he stilled, looking me straight in the eye._

_"I love you Rose. I love you so damn much. Come home to me" He pleaded._

_I started to reply. "Dimitri. I lov-"_

***^*^*^*^END OF LEMON*^*^*^*^**

I shot up straight in my bed. Looking around me, I was not at court. I was at that damn fucking academy in russia. I growled in frustration, as my head fell back against my pillow. I looked over at my alarm clock. 6.30am. Time to get up, shower and grab some breakfast quickly, before the mission began.

What a fucking thing to dream on a day like today. I could not think about Dimitri today. I had a job to do. We all did, and we had to get our job done and get out of their safely.

An hour later, and all cars loaded up I found myself standing in front of a teary eyed Viktoria.

"Be good and try to stay out of trouble" I teased her, wrapping my arms around her. I might not be with Dimitri anymore, but that didnt mean that she wasnt still important to me. She wrapped her arms around me too and chuckled, but it sounded strangled as it collided with the sob that was making its way up her throat.

"I will if you will" she said. Now I laughed. "I cant promise you that" I smiled. "Im always trouble" She laughed again.

I love you Rose" she told me. "Please be careful" Then she hugged me once more and turned to walk away. But not before I saw how wet her eyes had become. I guess Vik was about as good with goodbye's as I was. "I love you too, Vik" I whispered, even though she probably couldn't hear me from the distance that she had put between us. With a heavy sigh I turned away and walked back to the car.

"You Okay sweet" Eddie asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder for support. I smiled at him. "I will be" I told him as I hugged him back. I couldn't help but feel thankful that he was here with me. Sure I had made plenty of new friends during this journey, but it still felt good to have at least one best friend, someone who understood me and cared for me. We climbed into the car, slamming doors behind us and set off into the unknown.

* * *

**I know it wasnt much, but I hope you liked it non the less. **

**I needed a quiet chapter before the action starts in the next few.**

**Review please, let me know what you think. Good and bad reviews are welcome and appreciated ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank-you for your reviews for the last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ive never really felt claustrophobic before... until right now. Have you ever felt like screaming out loud, only you know very well that no-one would listen to you... well thats how I felt right now, about guardian Richard Lemming. At least his name suited him well... Dick. Yeah, he definately was one of those.

"If you ask my opinion we should of just blown up the entire compound. Get rid of the fuckers in one go" he droned on and on. I think everybody was getting as annoyed with his attitude as I was. Who the hell was he anyway. The fool had no idea what he was even talking about. We had already agreed to attack in day light, so that any of the strigoi's trying to escape would not be able to, or they would die trying, they would be bound by the sunlight.

It would be great if we could blow the place up, get it over and done with, wham, bam, thankyou mam. But it aint gonna happen, for all we know those strigoi's could have any number of dhampir's, moroi's or humans being held hostage, and it goes against everything that we believe in to risk innocents. If we simply blew the place up it wouldn't only kill the strigoi's, but their hostages aswell, and that was simply not an option. It went against everything that we believed in.

"It aint gonna happen" I finally snapped. "So instead of whining like a little girl who's lost her dolly, why dont you think of something useful to say, or even better... shut the fuck up" I bellowed. He sent glares in my direction, and if looks could kill, well... I'd be dead.

"Who the hell put you in charge Hathaway?" he sneered. Oh yep... he definately suited his name.

"I didnt say I was in charge, did I?" I growled. "But sitting here and chatting shit aint gonna get us nowhere, we need to work together on this. And just for your information" I said, whispering the last part to him, and him alone. "Queen Tatiana placed me in charge. If you have a problem with that, take it up with her." I smirked as his eyes widened. He simply made a choked sound and slumped back in his seat, remaining silent. Good fucking choice!

"So..." Guardian Steinton began, "We scope the place out first. Nobody, and I mean nobody makes any movements to attack until given the all clear by me" he eyes mischeviously flicked towards me for a moment. Ha! he knew me to well. "We know their are at least fifteen strigoi in that place, but that information was correct two nights ago. Numbers could of increased for all we know, stay on guard at all times. Rose, from what you've told us, their are about seven bedrooms in that place, is that right?" he asked. I gave a swift nod. "Good, okay. Is their anything else you can tell us? I shifted in my seat. "There's at least four rooms down stairs and then a giant safe, where they kept weapons and valubles that I presume they had stolen from their victims" I told him, as I recalled the time that I had stolen a few stakes from inside it to defend myself during my escape from Dimitri. "There could be more rooms, I mean I was running for my life at the time, I didnt really have time to sit around and take in my surroundings. There's a maze on the outside, which is pretty fucking hard to get out of, but you've already seen that from the photographs, so... theres not really much else that I can tell you." I told him. "Thats fine Hathaway. Dont sweat it, Its a start at least." He said, with a gentle smile. I think he could tell how I was feeling about being back in this place, and the hurtful images and memories that it was causing me. _`It's over, It isn't real`_ I chanted to myself.

The sun was blazing as we pulled to a stop outside Gallina's old mansion. Just the name of Dimitri's old mentor/turned strigoi boss caused another memory to hit me full force.

_"Rose"_

_Dimitri's voice triggered some instinctive response in me. I glanced back and saw him still grappling with Galina. They were both exhausted, but it was clear he was getting the worst of it. But in their fighting he kept trying to restrain her in a way that exposed her chest to me. His eyes met mine. Back when he was a dhampir, we'd rarely needed words to convey our thoughts. This was one of those times. I knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to stake her._ **(Memory taken from Richelle Mead's Blood promise. Page's 396 & 397)**

I shook my head to clear it. I had done what he had wanted me to do. Then I had listened to the first thing he had ever taught me. _`You run`_ and run I had done.

I had to get myself together. I guess it was just a sense of De ja vu. The last time I had been here I had been running from Dimitri to save my life, now he had returned to his previous state of a dhampir, but I was still running from him. This time not to save my life, but to save my broken heart.

"Hathaway" Jack called my attention back to the present. "You doing okay?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and gave him a sheepish smile, In the short space of time we had come to understand each other pretty well, He knew where my head had just been. He returned my smile, even though his didnt really meet his eyes. He was too worried.

"Move out" yelled. Jack and Eddie jumped out of the SUV, closely followed by me. We were split into pairs, so that nobody was left alone. Jack and I ended up being paired together.

"Becareful Rose" Eddie whispered as he pulled me in for a hug. Eddie- my oldest friend. We'd been through so much together, I returned his hug. "You too" I whispered back. We pulled apart and he went along to the other part of the building. I pitied him, being paired with the `dick` Lemming. I shuddered. Wasnt this mission hard enough. Once Jack and I were in our designated area, by a ground floor window on the east side of the building, he quickly spun to face me. I was pushed against the stone wall, as his lips hungrily met mine.

Our lips and tongues met, in a heavy, heated kiss. This was no sweet gentle kiss. It was rough, as our tongue's fought in a way that our bodies would soon be doing against our enemies. After a few moments he pulled away breathlessly.

"Stay safe for me, Rose" he breathed against my hair. I could only nod as I tried to calm my ragged breathing. "I... I will" I told him as honestly as I could. "You stay safe too" I felt him nod against me.

The radio crackled as Steinton's voice came across. "This is it guys. Keep your eyes open at all times. Never let your guard down. Stay safe and keep your wits about you. Good luck. Now. GO GO GO"

With one more look in each others direction, Jack and I made our way, warily, into the compound.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter already**.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to apologise to you guys for this story being left for so long without being updated. I'm back to regular updates now. **

**Thankyou all for the reviews for the last chapter, it really means alot when you take a moment to let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Most Characters are owned by the very talented Richelle Mead. Just a few of my own added along the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

**Rose.**

To say I was shocked, not to mention a little uncomfortable, would be an understatement. Sure, Jack seemed like a great guy but I wasnt into him in that way. I didnt even know him that well, yet here he was, kissing me right before the most important mission of our lives. Yep, I was certainly confused, but I had to push it into the back of my mind. I needed my focus right now to be completely on the mission laid before us. With our ear pieces firmly in place, and stakes out at the ready, we inched slowly down the corridor.

The moment that we had entered the property I was suddenly overcome with the nausea that occured whenever strigoi was nearby. But it wasnt terrible at this point, which could only mean that non of them was present in the room we was now felt strange being back in this hell of a house, but I didnt recognise this room at all. I didnt get to see all that the property had to offer the last time I was here, I had been to focused on trying to stay alive and escape from my captives. Strong memories threatened to overcome me, but I could let that happen. If I opened up to one memory, then a million of them would occur, and they would crush and drown me, and I couldn't afford for that to happen right now. My life, as well as the lives of my team members were on the line here.

As we approached a door that was open by a slight creak, the nausea that I was feeling increased some. Silently Jack and I crept closer towards the door. I put my finger wordlessly over my lips, indicating for him to stay quiet as I moved a step closer to the door and spyed through the small strigoi occupied the room, It seemed that they were distracting each other by their strong arguement. I turned back to look in Jacks direction, holding up two fingers, telling him that there was two strigoi's in the room. He nodded his head in acknowledgment, and shifted closer to the door. After a deep breath, and a quick prayer to whoever was listening, I gave the go ahead.

Jack barged through the door first, with me hot on his heels, luckily we had the element of surprise, as shock showed on the faces of the strigoi. They hissed at us, before diving at us, but we were ready. We fought on, the strigoi that I was fighting aimed to throw his fist towards my left cheek, but I had seen that one coming a mile off. He was thin and tall- obviously a moroi before he had been changed. His moves were slow and very sloppy for a strigoi, leading me to believe that he was fairly new to this way of living. He swung at me again, but I easily dodged, landing a good solid kick to his chest, causing him to stumble. His brief lack of concentration was all I needed to drive my stake into his cold heart, hitting my mark the first time. His eyes widened briefly in shock before he crumbled to the floor, dead. I spun around to see Jack handling his own strigoi fairly well. Though he seemed to be more of a skilled fighter than mine had been. He had also been a dhampir before being turned, automatically making him harder to defeat than mine had been. I crept behind him silently, wincing at the sound of his fist catching Jack's jaw, but Jack didnt hesitate, knowing only too well it could cost him his life if he did. I gave Jack a quick nod, telling him to be ready as I slashed the strigoi's back with my stake. He hissed again in pain, before starting to turn around, and Jack's stake pierced his heart. He gave a cry of shock before he too fell to the ground, joining his partner, in death. Jack and I gave each other the `once over look`, to check for injury. Seeming satisfied we listened for a moment, hearing other fights echoing through the ear-pieces that we had in.

It seemed that there was various fights taking place. We left the room and continued on our way. The nausea had settled slightly, so I wasnt to worried right now. But time was of the essence. We all had our own area's to check, and Jack and I had two rooms left to check, before aiding any of our team members. Coming towards another door, my strigoi alert suddenly increased again. so I knew that there was strigoi close by, but I couldn't see any, leading me to believe that they were in the room a few feet away. We edged forward again, quietly and on alert. Voices sounded through the door that was ajar.

"What do you want me to do with him?" A angry voice hissed in frustration

"I don't want you to do anything" the voice said, equally as annoyed. "All I want is for you to keep that bastard away from him. He's a fucking baby for godsake. Just keep him away from him until he's old enough to be one of us"

Dread filled me to the core as I realised that they were talking about a child. A Image of Christian flashed before my eyes, the situation seemed eerily familar to what had happened with his family, only he had his aunt Tasha to help protect him. From the look on Jack's face, I could see that he was just sickened by this development as I was. I suddenly didnt know what to do, all of my instincts were telling me to find the child and get him to safety, but the guardian part of me was telling me to illiminate the threat first. I wanted nothing more than to save the kid, but we had to kill these fuckers first. I could see that the child wasn't in the room with them, which I was grateful for. I didnt want to risk his life if the fight got out of hand. Jack and I burst through the door, taking them completely off guard, just as we had done last time.

I staked the female before either of them had time to blink. I was fueled by rage at the thought of what they were willing to do to an innocent child. The man screamed in denial, a ferocious growl erupted from him as he leapt across his desk and slammed into me with such force that we flew back a few feet before coming into contact with the floor- hard. My head rebounded from the impact and I could of sworn that I saw stars for a moment. The feeling only intensified when the male strigoi managed to get his hands around my throat, as if to choke the life out of me, or snap my neck, neither of which sounded to great. I bucked my hips hard against him as he straddled me, then I slashed his face with my stake. He screamed as the metal burned his flesh, before he was completely knocked off me as Jack came barrelling into him. I sprang hastily to my feet as soon as I was free, Jack and the strigoi were grappling on the ground, they seemed to evenly matched. For a moment, Jack seemed to falter, giving the strigoi a chance to get his hands on his head, Mason's dead body swam before me and I knew that one sick twist would cause Jack the same fate as my friend. I screamed and flung myself at him, I grunted from the pain at the collision but I didnt stop. Jack and I wrestled him to the ground then I ran my stake through his heart, and this particular fight was over.

We went to leave the room, but a thick red file on the desk caught my attention. I picked it up quickly before leaving, tucking it in the back of my trousers so that I could keep my hands free for any sudden attacks. Battles still sounded in the distance, but it was growing more quieter by the minute. I wanted to know what was going on but we had to find the child before we could get out of there. Luckily, the last room that we was due checked was empty. The loss of nausea told me that. We came to some stairs and I recognised them as the same ones that Dimitri had led me down when he had been taking me out to the garden for some fresh air. We had simply come to them from a different direction, thats why I hadnt recognised any of the rooms that we had been in so far. _`Focus Rose_` I yelled at myself internally. We still had a baby to rescue and we had to get the hell out of there.

"Fuck" I heard somebody yell out over the ear-piece. It was Eddie, that I was positive about, I would recognise the sound of his voice anywhere. Terror flowed through me as I wondered what was wrong with him. I couldnt lose another good friend of mine. It would kill me to go through that again."What Eddie. Eddie, you ok man?" I recognised as the voice of Guardian Steinton."I am, but Guardian Lemming is dead" He answered. I felt a sick happiness as I realised that Eddie was unharmed, before a sense of sadness hit me. `Richard- the dick- Lemming may of been a fucking tool, but he didnt deserve to die that way. Nobody deserved that, but unfortunately it came as part of the job. After saying a silent prayer, Jack and I continued up the stairs.

Flinging doors open that I was sure unoccupied. Eventually we came to one of the last few doors, but it was locked. Jack did a flying kick at the door after confirming that the room was strigoi free, and the door splintered away from its hinges. One of the first things that I noticed in the room was a blue and white crib, I hurried over to it and I couldn't help the small smile that grew upon my face as I stared down at the beautiful blonde haired baby that was currently sleeping soundly. Sheesh... how anybody could sleep through that I would never know. He slept as well as I did. He was so small, at a guess I'd say he seemed no older than about six months old, but what did I know. I quickly picked up the handles of the crib, trying my best not to jostle it and wake the baby up. We needed him to remain quiet until we were away from here, We left the room in a hurry, I noticed that Jack had what seemed to be a baby bag flung over his shoulder, I was thankful that he had thought ahead enough to realise that we would need hurried back down the stairs and towards the door that we had come in through. I breathed a thankful sigh of relief as I felt the hot sun bare down on me, the suns rays suddenly blinding me for a moment, but I couldnt care less. Sun meant no strigoi.

I noticed Eddie was out now, he was sitting with his head between his knee's as if he was trying to catch his breath. I stepped towards him, placing down the baby's crib gently before I sat beside Eddie and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He had just witnessed a man die, and that had to effect him in some way or another."You doing okay?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me with a sad smile and a nod."I'll be fine Rose. Just shocked at the moment" he told me. I patted his knee comfortingly, before I looked towards the house as voices filtered through the air. A moment later Steinton and his partner came through the door, closely followed by another two guardians."Guardian Castile" Steinton said as he came towards us. "What happened in there?" he asked. I listened carefully as Eddie told us how Guardian Lemming had had his neck snapped, `like a twig` were his exact words. When all of the Guardians were out of the building after a thorough check of the place, we started to load the vans back up.

A sudden sound of babbling caught our attention, and I looked down at the child to see him wide awake. I leant down and picked him up, bringing him to my chest, and holding him closely.

"What you got there, Hathaway?" Steinton called out in shock, he was probably wondering how he could of missed such a thing.

"A sack of spuds." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "What does it look like?"

He gave me a look as if to say `_dont mess with me_` but he grinned non the less. Jack told him how we had overheard the two strigoi arguing, and what they had planned to do with him. He looked sick at the thought of this small boy having to grow up in that place, and pleased that we had got him out of there. I had to agree with him completely. The baby was cooing and babbling as he pulled on a piece of my hair that had fallen loose from its bun. He was so adorable as he stared up at me with his bright blue eyes. He was probably wondering who the hell I was, but he seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

"Looks like you got a little admirer there" Steinton said as we all made our way into the cars.

"Well... whats not to admire" I joked as I heard a few chuckles.

"What you gonna do with the little lad?" He inquired. Me...well shit. I didnt think about that. I think the safest thing to do would be for me to take him back to court with me and have Queen Tatiana try to find out if he has any family that could take him in.

"I'll take him to court when I return" I told him. "The Queen should easily be able to track down any family that he may have".

He nodded his head with a smile on his face, then he started the car up and headed back towards St Basils. The journey back didnt seem half as long as the baby kept us quite entertainned. It was nice to have something to smile about in the middle of all the death that surrounded us. Strigoi maybe evil, but it's still a life wasted, especially now that we know that we can return them to their previous state.

After leaving everybody behind, Jack and I made our way to my room. He was carrying the crib and the baby bag as I held the child in my arms. I didnt know what was going on with me, but I didnt want to pass him along from person to person, so we decided that I would be the one to care for him, seeing as I would be the one taking him back to court with me. It would be hard to say goodbye to this little guy once his family arrived to take him. Jack put the crib and the bag down in my bedroom as I flopped down on the couch, exhausted. I felt something uncomfortable and I realised that I was sat on the red file that I had picked up off the strigoi's desk. I tossed it onto the coffee table, deciding to read it once the baby was asleep.

"Listen Rose" Jack said as he came back into the room. "That kiss" he said awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

I put my hand up silencing him. To tell you the truth, I had forgotten all about that.

"It's no big deal Jack. Lets just forget it ever happened, okay" I told him. He smiled at me in relief.

"Yes, good. It was just a spare of the moment thing" he said. "Besides, I didnt want to die without ever being kissed" He added, with a grimace.

I almost choked on thin air."That was your first kiss" I asked astoinished. He nodded, shyly. I could see why, he was so shy it was cute. I bet he didnt have the courage to date many girls."Wow" I whispered in shock, causing him to chuckle. "How was it?" I asked him teasingly. He laughed more this time.

"I'd say it was pretty great... for a first kiss that is" He replied, making me blush. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I know your still upset about that guy" I looked at him in shock. How did he know, I tried so hard to hide my pain. As if seeing the question in my eyes, he continued. "Its there, in your eyes. You can try to hide it all you want, but the eyes are always a dead give away" I nodded slowly, hearing him, but I didnt comment. He left soon afterwards after apologising again and bidding me goodnight.

It was getting pretty late but I was to wound up to eat, so I played around with the baby for a little while. I wanted to give him a name. I know that he had an actual name, but it just seemed so cold to keep calling him `baby` and `him`. I would give him a name even if it was only temporary. I went through a few names but nothing seemed to fit. How the hell did people name their kids, he wasnt even mine and I was finding it difficult. After giving up for now, we snuggled on the couch and watched the film `double jepardy`. After it was finished I watched as the names of the actors went up the screen, before my eyes zoomed in on `Tommy Lee Jones". Tommy, it had a nice ring to it, I was going to test it out but I noticed that he had fallen asleep. Deciding on Tommy. I gently laid him down in his crib, before covering him up with his blue blanket.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a coffee before coming back into the living room to watch some more T.V. I placed my feet up on the coffee table to get more comfortable, but in doing so I felt the red file beneath my feet. I leany forward and grabbed it. I took a gulp of coffee and opened the file. I almost choked up the coffee that I had just swallowed. I was in shock at what I had just read. I ran to the phone that was on the wall and I hastily called Steinton to get him to my room- now.

This couldnt be happening.

* * *

**I just wanted to say sorry again for the delay. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou all so much for your reviews, I know ive said it before, but they really mean alot to me. Thanks again.**

**I apologise in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I do not have a beta. Ive wrote a few stories now and I still havent really discovered all there is on fanfiction. I wouldnt know how to get one or anything, so I do it on my own, plus it's my daughters laptop, and I'm really shit with anything electrical, so I'll say sorry again and bare with me ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rose**

I was still in total shock and denial over what I had just discovered. It seemed so unreal. We already knew that some strigoi's had started to work with each other, but nothing of this magnitude. This was going to be the fight of the century, and even I was terrified of the final outcome. As quietly as I could I picked up Tommy's crib and took him into my bedroom. After checking that he was still asleep, I quietly crept out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

As I walked back into the living area, a rapid knock sounded at the door. I hurried over to it, answering it immediately and holding my finger to my mouth, indicating for them to try to be quiet.

Ten minutes later my living room was packed full of guardians. We ramained silent as Steinton read through the details on the file. His forehead wrinkling, and his eyes narrowing the futher he read. Soon afterwards he let the file drop to the table with a dull thud and pinched the bridge of his nose. A clear indication of stress, and I couldn't quite blame him for that. The file was passed from guardian to guardian until everybody in the room now had a look that matched Steinton's and mine.

"We need to notify the Queen, as soon as possible" Steinton began. "Rose, Do you have any Idea?, How do you think we should handle this". He asked warily. I think that he was a little too shocked to think clearly at the moment. In my mind, there was a million different scenerios spinning around, so I'm pretty sure that he had to be just has confused as he was. He may be the head guardian here, but I'm the head guardian of the mission, and he seemed to be looking at me for guidance. Wow!.

"I think we need to get on the telephone and let the queen know. I need the aeroplane ready to leave as soon as possible. My men and I need to get back to court" I told him. He nodded his head in agreement, and ordered Jack to make arrangements to have the plane ready for takeoff within half an hour. Steinton took off to his office, persumably to phone court, and I stared ahead, still unsure of what I was doing. It wasnt until an arm wrapped around my shoulder that I snapped out of it.

"You okay Rose?" Eddie asked in a shaky voice. I softly nodded my head.

"I will be" I told him honestly. "Go pack up, Eddie. We need to leave as soon as were ready" He gave me a curt nod then turned and walked quickly out of the room. I went to my room staying a quiet as I could, while hastily packing all of my belongings into my holdall. When I had finished, I put the strap over my shoulder, while I put the strap of Tommy's changing bag over my other shoulder. I picked up the handles on the crib and started to make my way down to the reception area, where Steinton's office was located. A moment later he came out of his office.

"Right. The Queen has been informed with as much information as we could tell her. You are to take the file with you Hathaway, and go straight to her chambers upon your arrival. I gave a nod of understanding and placed the file inside my holdall. Then we made our way down to the airstrip.

Ten minutes later, all of my men who came with me from court were trailing up the steps of the plane.

"It was an honour working with you Miss Rose" Jack said with a smirk and a bow. I laughed, Jack...always ready to put a smile on somebody's face, no matter what the situation.

"This isnt goodbye, I'll see you again. With a brief hug, and a nod of respect in Steinton's direction, I walked up the steps, beside Eddie who was holding Tommy's crib for me. I picked Tommy up his crib, I just felt holding him was the safest option as we took off. Surprisingly, he slept through the whole thing, which was good. Once we were safely in the air, I put him back into his crib and wrapped the belts around it, securing it in place as best as I could.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Hathaway would get all motherly" Eddie teased. I smiled at him, then smiled down at Tommy. I couldn't help it. He was such a cutie-pie. I sat down in my seat, not being able to stop the huge yawn that escaped. I was absolutely shattered.

"Get some sleep Rose" Eddie said. "I'll keep a watch on the little one" he added with a nod in Tommy's direction.

"Thanks Eddie" I told him as my eyes had already started to droop.

Sleep came easily, considering where we were. I'd long since learned to keep my wall up when out of the safety of the wards, to keep away any unwanted spirits trying to get my attention. It wasnt long though before I felt the edges of my sleep shimmering, and I knew straight away that this was Adrian trying to catch my attention. That was confirmed a moment later when I found myself dressed in naughty little nurses outfit, with a feather duster in my hand. I sighed in frustration.

"Really Adrian" I groaned with my hands on my hips. He laughed at my expression. "Since when did nurses use dusters anyway?" I held up the bright pink duster and hit him over the head with it. He chuckled, while covering his head with his arms.

"Fine, fine little D" he yelled, while still laughing. A moment later I looked down at myself to see myself dressed in a red sundress, and when I looked back up at him, I noticed for the first time that we were now sitting on a gorgeous golden sanded beach.

"Thanks" I muttered dryly as he came to sit beside me.

"Sorry, Couldn't resist" He simply said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned against his chest, happily. I had missed him, even though we were only friends now. He was one of the most important people in my life.

"You heard the news?" I asked him.

"You mean the fact that your on your way back?" he asked. I nodded my head at him.

"Yes, I heard. I'm glad, I missed you Rose" He told me with a soft smile on his face.

"I missed you too" I said in return. He grew silent, and when I looked at him he was gnawing on his bottom lip with a far away look on his face. Instantly I knew that there was something bothering him.

"What is it Adrian? Whats the matter?" I asked. He sighed, in frustration and looked down at me.

"I'm on to whoever it was that compelled Lissa and Belikov" He said in a small voice, as if he was afraid to be overheard.

"What" I almost screeched. "Well...who was it?"

That is an hard question to answer. I know that Tasha was involved, but she has help. I overheard her on the phone. It was almost as if she was scared of whoever it was that she was talking too. They seem to be the leader, I just cant prove it." He sighed again, raking his hand through his hair.

"Why? Why would she do something so cruel?. I... I cant believe it. How could she do that to me?, to Christian?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Exactly" he cried, becoming more and more frustrated. "I know without a shadow of a doubt that it was her, but how can I prove it. Who would believe `drunken old Adrian over Tasha, and what the hell would I say to Christian, its his aunt for fucksake". I knelt down in front of him and moved a piece of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Then I took both of his hands in mine.

"I believe you" I whispered, still a little shocked. "We'll prove it, somehow, together. You and me, okay" He took a deep breath and squeezed my hands slightly.

"Where are you Rose?"

"Almost there" I told him. "Come down to the airstrip to meet us. I have to go to see your aunt immediately, you could keep me company" He nodded his head.

"I will" was all he said before I felt somebody shaking me awake.

I looked up to be met by the pale blue eyes of Eddie.

"Hey" I muttered as I sat up. He had Tommy in his arms, cooing down at him. It was a sweet sight.

We'll be landing in about ten minutes" he said. I gave him a nod and stood up to get a coffee from the stewardess. I needed it right now. After I had finished it I took Tommy out of his hands and held him to me as we started our descent into court. When the plane was safely down and had come to a complete stop, I picked up the baby's changing bag and made my way to the doors. Eddie followed behind me, carrying the crib again.

"Its good to be home" He said as we walked down the steps. As hard as it was to come back here, he was exactly right. Things may of been difficult between my friends and I before I left, but they were still my friends...my family, and I was glad to be back to.

Adrian was waiting there with a goofy grin on his face. I flung myself into his arms, being careful not to squish Tommy as I did so.

"I missd you, little D" he muttered against my hair. I sighed, feeling happiness growing within me.

"You only saw me ten minutes ago" I laughed.

Yeah" he replied. "But nothing compares to seeing you, and holding you in the flesh. Just then Tommy decided to make his presence known. I giggled and looked down at him.

"Who's this little guy?" Adrian asked. Just then a steward unloaded the plane. Adrian grabbed my bag and flung it over his shoulder, then we began to walk over to the queens chambers.

"I;ll explain at your aunts" I told him, not really wanting to keep repeating myself and telling the story of how Tommy came to be in my care. It still fucking repulsed me to think about what could of happened to him. Adrian nodded in understanding, as I spun around.

"Hey man" I called to Eddie. "Just pop the crib in your room. I'll pick it up later" I told him. He only lived about five doors away from mine, so it wouldn't be any bother. He gave me a brief nod before turning in the other direction. I think he seemed eager to get home. It had been a difficult mission, and non of us had had a decent night sleep in what seemed like forever.

Not too long after we arrived at her majesty's room. Adrian didnt knock of course, he just walked straight in, hesitantly, I followed him inside and found Tatiana sitting down behind her desk, looking very stressed. I knew how she felt.

"Ah Rose" She stood up and came and gave me a hug. It still felt surreal, her acting friendly towards me and not like the bitch I had always thought her to be. "Its good to have you back" She said as she sat back down. Adrian and I sat in the chairs opposite her.

"And who is this may I ask" she said nodding her head in Tommy's direction. Without futher delay, I launched into the story about the mission and how it went, and how I ended up with Tommy. When I had finished, they looked as sick as I felt about what could of happened to him. Tatiana actually shook her head in disgust.

"You did good Rose, I'm impressed at how well it seemed to go, and I have heard nothing but praise for you from Guardian Steinton" She said. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed slightly. I had never been complemented by the queen before, and as much as I didnt want to believe it...well, it sort of felt good.

"Thankyou, your Majesty" I said with a nod and a smile. She returned the smile, before slamming in place a serious face.

"Do you have the file Rose?" She asked.

"Do you mind holding him for a moment" I asked Adrian, before dropping Tommy into his arms. I rifled through my bag until I came across the file that Tatiana had requested, then I placed it on the desk before her.

"Leave this with me" she said. "I'll take a look at it immediately and will set up a meeting for tomorrow with all guardians, so we can plan how best to deal with this" I agreed with her and stood, taking Tommy out of Adrians arms.

"Oh, and Rose" She called me back as I began to head out. "What do you plan on doing with the baby?.

"Can I keep him. I mean... I know he'll have a real family out there that needs to be tracked down, but I cant bare the thought of leaving him at the nursery alone, please" I begged. Rose Hathaway begged the queen...what the fuck was the world coming to! She looked down at Tommy, and then back up at me.

Are you sure Rose?" She asked, raising one eyebrow... fucker, was I the only person in the universe that couldn't do that. "Its a big responsibility. It could take weeks to find any family of his" I just smiled, looking down at him as he played with a lock of my hair.

"I'm sure. I really couldn't leave him. I would love to take care of him. I dont think I could be parted from him now" I said as I continued to smile down at him. Adrian was looking between us, with a grin plastered to his face.

"I dont think he'd have it any other way" Adrian said. I looked up at him in confusion, wondering what he meant by that. He simply chuckled at my expression. "He loves you too Rose. Its incredible, the way his ara shines brightly when you hold him" I just kept smiling at Tommy then I looked at Adrian.

"Really" I whispered, shocked by his words.

"Really" he replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, it looks as though its settled then" Tatiana exclaimmed. "Take good care of him Rose." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "But please, dont let yourself become to attached to him. His family will come for him, and he will have to leave. It will only get harder and harder to let go" I grimaced, but nodded my head in understanding.

Little did she know that it was already to late for that. I was already too attached. It seems as though he loves me, just as much as I love him.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading and reviewing.**

**I'm thinking about starting a new story soon. Yes, it will be the sort of story where all of the gang read the vampire academy stories. I know that alot of these have been done before, but I havent seen one finished yet, and I would love to know people's reactions to moments such as, the lust charm, the cabin, and I would love to see Dimitri's reaction when he finally discover all that Rose went through to save him, etc...**

**It will take place after Dimitri has said "love fades, mine as" The queen does not die, Dimitri becomes abit of a prick and a manwhore, trying to really forget his love for Rose and of course Lissa will be stuck in the middle. Rose will leave court and return a year later when the books appear at court.**

**What do you think? **

**Ps...has anybody read bloodlines yet, i know its been out for ages, and I got it when it first came out. I read the first few pages but didnt really get into it, so I have no idea what its like, is it any good**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thankyou for all your reviews for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer : All characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**~*~Rose's point of view~*~**

The next morning, I woke bright and early, though I have no idea why, I was not a morning person, yet here I was, at the crack of dawn, unable to get back to sleep. I looked down at the crib beside me, to see Tommy still fast asleep, so I decided to have a shower while I could.

I stood under the warm spray of water, letting it relax my muscles. After I had lathered my skin with strawberry shower gel, and shaved everywhere, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping one towel around my body, and the other one around my hair. I crept into the bedroom to get my hair dryer and my straighteners out of my drawer. I couldnt exactly use them in here and hope for Tommy to stay asleep, so I closed the door behind me and went to the living room.

I stood in front of the mirror, by the door, and began to get ready for the day ahead of me. As I was getting ready. I was suddenly sucked into Lissa's head. She was sitting in her own living room, feeling anxious.

"I'm just telling you both to be careful."Adrian said. Lissa glanced to the other couch in the room, and I saw Dimitri. He still took my breathaway. He was still so beautiful, and I was feeling confused about everything. He was everything to me, there's no denying that, but could it be so simple. Should I let go of all of the pain and see where we go from here, and that's if he even wants to... yeah, i'm confused alright.

"Are you sure, Lord Ivashkov?" Dimitri inquired. Adrian had a solemn look on his face, but he knew what he'd heard.

"I'm positive, Guardian Belikov" he replied. "I know its hard to believe, but I know what I heard, and her aura, its crazy. There's definately something suspicious going on with her." Dimitri nodded his head, clearly frustrated.

"I cant believe Tasha would do something like that to me. She was supposed to be my friend. She is Lord Ozera's family. Why would she do something like that to us?"

"Isnt it obvious?" Adrain said. "Its Rose, its all about Rose. Who better to betray her than her best friend and the man she loves, Rose would flip- which she did- and I'm willing to bet that Tasha knew she'd leave. You both hurt her and she couldn't deal with that, but now that Rose is back-"

Both heads shot in his direction.

"Rose is back" they yelled in unison.

"Shit" Adrian cursed. "I'm guessing you didnt know about that then. They stayed quiet looking at him. I felt happiness, hopefulness and a little fear coming through the bond. She was so happy that I was back, and hoped that she'd be able to put things right between us. She was also scared in case I wouldn't let her put things right between us. I could do that... right? Couldn't I?

It wasnt entirely their fault. I'm not saying that things could go back to how they were, but I could at least give them a chance to explain.

"Yeah" Adrian continued. "They Guardians got back in yesterday" he told them. "And now, well... I fear for Rose. If Tasha has gone crazy enough to pull a stunt like that, then who knows what she might do once she finds out that Rose is back" More fear flooded the bond, fear for me, because she was scared for me. Dimitri cursed in Russian. "Fuck" Ha, Jack had taught me a few words, especially curse words. He pulled on his hair, and from the look of his dishevelled state, I could see that all this was getting to him. I actually felt sorry for him, I made a promise that I would go and see them later on.

I popped back into my own head, realising that I had finished doing my hair, and my body was now completely dry. I went to my room and dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a cropped black leather jacket with elbow length sleeves, it was a leaving gift from Viktoria, and I absolutely loved it.

I woke Tommy up, changed his nappy and got him dressed. He was smiling and cooing all the way through. I needed to visit the play centre today, to see if they could provide him with a place, while I worked. I couldn't exactly strap him to my back, while training to beat strigoi, as much as I would love to. I also had a meeting with the queen today, and the other Guardians, while we go over details of the file.

We left my room, with him sitting comfortable on my lap, and we walked across court to the playcentre. I was told that there was no opening for him today, because they hadnt known about him, so they didnt have enough staff, but he would be welcome to start tomorrow, I guessed that would have to do. I would simply have to take him to the meeting with me. I could have Adrian come with me to watch him while I was busy. I knew that Adrian was still with Lissa and Dimitri, but as soon as he recieved the text I sent him, he made his excuses and left. He was a good one. Dimitri also left soon afterwards, because I saw him walking in the direction of the gym, where the meeting was due to take place.

We met the queen at her headquarters.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but they had no room for Tommy at the playcentre today, but he can start tomorrow" I told her. "Thats why I asked Adrian along, he said he'd take care of him if you needed me for anything. We can go over the details today, and any strategy we may come up with. Then we can begin fighting techniques tomorrow" She simply nodded and smiled.

"Thats fine Rose" She told me. "It sounds like a good plan."

Silence fell upon us as we entered the gym. All the guardians bowed respectively to their queen. My eyes immediately sought out Dimitri's, who was staring at me to, his gaze flicking down to Tommy and then back up at me. I offered him a small smile, and his return smile was almost blinding. God! How could I stay angry with him when he was just so beautiful.

I turned back to Tatiana, in time to see her lowering her hands, indicating for everyone to sit.

Then she addressed the room.

"It has come to our notice that there is going to be a strigoi attack of epic propotion. On the royal court, 's, and St. Basils." She said. That held their attention, you could of heard a pin drop. "This attack is due to occur on the same date, at the same time. Strigoi are hoping to lower the amount of guardians here at court, knowing that we would have to share out the guardians equally between the three, if we are to ensure our survival. They have been killing moroi and turning dhampirs, to strengthen their side. We have three weeks until this happens. We have to prepare, and we have to fight. This war could be the end of both our races if not dealt with properly.

Luckily, Guardian Hathaway and her team discovered the file during the raid mission, and that gives us an edge, we know when, and we know where. Now what we need to know is how to defeat them." She stepped back slightly, signalling that she was finished speaking for now. I tried to talk, but suddenly everyone in the whole room had the same idea. I stood up on a bench and whistled so loud that I'm surprised the windows stayed in tact. Silence fell immediately, and I whispered a `sorry` to the queen as I saw her uncovering her ears.

"I know this is scary, Jesus, I'm scared too. Yeah, thats right... Rose Hathaway is afraid of something. We need to put our heads together and come up with some real ideas, and not just yell over each other. So one at a time, please." I said. The queen gave me a nod, which encouraged me on.

"Waht are your thoughts Guardian Hathaway?" Tatiana asked. I sighed and looked at her.

"Ive had so many ideas. Most of them wouldn't work, You know... the real crazy Hathaway stuff" I said. "But I have been wondering if it would be easier to evacuate the academies. If they go after the young novices and moroi and suceed, that would be the next generation gone. We cant allow that to happen." I looked up and met Dimitri's eyes. They shone. He was proud of me, he gave me a smile and a nod and that was all I needed.

"We should evacuate, definately."

"And were would they go?" Tatiana inquired, she wasnt being a bitch, in fact... I think she knew where I was heading with this.

"They should all be brought here" I told her. "It would put everybody in one place, and it would also give us a hell of alot more number of guardians" She nodded in approval.

"Very good" She said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about the moroi fighting along side the dhampir's?" Dimitri asked. I looked at him and smiled, then I looked back to the queen.

"Explain, Guardian Belikov" She said.

"I dont mean all Moroi, obviously. "Just those who want to fight. Fire users are the best fighters, but I'm sure that moroi with other elements would come in handy. I have seen first hand what can happen if we put aside our beliefs and allow us to work together. I witnessed Guardian Hathaway and Lord Ozera work together, and it was amazing. During the attack on the academy, fifty eight strigoi breached the wards, and only ten left. Half of the dead were as a result of Lord Ozera lighting them up, leaving Guardian Hathaway to stake them" he said proudly, as he thought back to the battle that changed everything.

I do hink that is a good Idea, Guardian Belikov. But I will have to put it to a vote at the emergency council meeting that I have planned later for today. Guardian Belikov and Hathaway, your presence at this meeting will be required, along with Lord Ozera." she said. We finished off the meeting feeling slightly more hopeful than we had an hour ago.

Adrian took Tommy off my hands for the rest of the day, he knew that Dimitri and I had to go and find Christian and head down to the courtroom for the meeting. Luckily, we still had a spare couple of hours until we needed to be there, so I headed down to the cafe- I was famished.

Dimtri trailed behind me, and I couldnt help the small smile that graced my face. I stopped walking and turn towards him.

"Do you fancy getting something to eat comrade?" I asked. He nodded, with a smile.

"I would love too Roza" he said.

We sat in a comfortable silence, he couldnt keep the grin of his face, as we talked about the raids, and about Tommy. He had been as sickened about the plan for him as the rest of us had.

"It suits you" He said sadly.

"What does?" I asked, completely losing him.

"Having a child, the way your face lights up when you speak of him"

"I know, its unbelievable how much he's come to mean to me. It's going to be so hard having to give him up" I told him. I really did dread the day that his real family turned up to take him away.

After an hour of mindless chatter, I excused myself so that I could go and get freshened up. I told him that I would meet him down at the meeting. I walked into my room and had a quick wash, splashing cool water onto my face. My mind kept on drifting to the lunch that I'd shared with Dimitri. It had been nice, better than nice actually. I dressed in my guardian attire since I was attending a meeting. I was almost finished when a knock came at the door. I hurried over to it and threw it open, wondering who was there.

Dimitri stood before me, wearing his own guardian clothes. He was freshly shaved and had a new smell of his cologne.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I whispered as I stepped aside to let him enter.

"Whats wrong Dimitri" I asked. He just stood there, staring at me. After a moment he cleared his throat and walked over to me.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am Roza, about everything" He said. I didnt say anything, because I didnt really know what to say. "I have always loved you. I lied when I told you that I didnt. I lied to protect you from me. I didnt feel as if I deserved you, so I pushed you away instead. It was a mistake. I made a mistake Roza" he whispered in a voice thick with emotion. "Please tell me that you can forgive me. Please, because I am nothing without you." A tear fell down his cheek and I hastily wiped it away. I couldnt handle seeing him that way. His pain was my pain, and it always would be.

"I cant tell you that right now," I said truthfully. "I want to be able to forgive you, I do, but I dont know if I can right now-" he went to interupt but I silenced him by placing my hand over his mouth.

"I'm not talking about that kiss between you and Lissa. I know about that, I know it couldn't be helped," I told him. "What I'm talking about is how much you both pushed me away when I needed you the most. Christ Dimitri, I'm not crazy, I knew how much you were hurting, how much your guilt consumed you, but I wanted to help you with that, I wanted to be there for you, as I'm sure you'd have been there for me" I told him getting more and more emotional by the second.

He took the last step toward me and cupped my cheek with one of his large hands. "Ive wronged you in so many ways Roza" he said. "I will make it up to you even if it's tha last thing that I do" he pressed his lips to my forehead, inhailing slightly as he did so. "Please just allow me that chance"

"I... I'll try, but thats all I can promise you" I told him.

He smiled. "Thats all I can ask for" he said, before his lips met mine, for a gentle kiss. Our mouths opened naturally, and his tongue met mine. We kissed for several more minutes, and I relished in the feelings that he was bringing out of me. He had a mega-watt smile when he pulled away.

"Wow" he sighed, breathlessly.

"Wow indeed" I agreed. He pulled me in for a quick hug, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are my whole world Roza. I will make you love me again" he kissed my forehead once more before pulling away. He grabbed my hand, and hurried over to the door to go to the meeting, and all I could think was that he didnt need to try hard, I loved him unconditionally already.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, hope you liked it. Let me know :)**


End file.
